


Double Cross AU

by Darkwhitepebble



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Evil Steven, Pink Diamond Steven - Freeform, Secret Agent, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stevinel, double crossed, pink pearl is awesome, sorry converse, spinel steven fusion, steven goes a bit crazy, steven is raised on homeworld, sweet spinel, unhinged, unhinged steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwhitepebble/pseuds/Darkwhitepebble
Summary: This is an AU where Rose Quartz was a secret agent for Homeworld, Pink Diamond disguising herself to gain control of Earth. she is 'captured' by homeworld while pregnant with steven. steven was born and raised by the diamonds to be smart and cunning. now, at 17, he is sent to earth as an escapee from homeworld, back to the gems to gain information and eventually take the earth.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> so this au just hit me randomly and no one has written it *shrug*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven is told what he's gots to be doings  
> or  
> don't screw this up

"Steven, you are going to be sent to that wretched planet soon." White Diamond announced.

"We trust you will do well." Yellow Diamond said.

"We will tell you of your mission." Blue Diamond told him. 

"We have arranged for Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG to repair the Galaxy Warp in preparation for your arrival. Shortly after you arrive, an alert will be sent to the Crystal Gems and they will warp in to find you. You will act as pitiful as possible and make up a cover story about you being the prisoner of Homeworld for your entire life. You will stay in their base with them, finding out as much information as you can. Particularly weaknesses. To assist, we will be planting more gems there to help you out later. They will pretend to be evil, and you will 'befriend' them. They will be necessary backup for the final phase of the plan." White Diamond said. 

"You will arrive and find a communicator planted at the Galaxy Warp. You are to grab it and hide it. We expect updates at the end of every one of your Earth 'weeks'." Blue Diamond said softly.

"Understood." Steven said. He was about 5'10, with a mop of pink curls on his head. One of his pupils was a dark brown, and the other was a pink diamond, and he was dressed in a snug light pink top with a high collar and sleeves that doubled as gloves, though they were fingerless, that covered across his chest, and back, meeting his shirt. A white strapless shirt hugged his frame, and he had black pants that blended seamlessly into knee high light pink boots. Where his shirt met his pants, there was a light pink fabric belt, wrapping around his front before falling out into a gentle train that followed closely behind him. 

"We will provide you with special clothes to arrive." Yellow Diamond said, and her Pearl tapped on a screen in front of her. 

"What will happen with my Spinel?" Steven asked. 

"Your Spinel? Hmm, that is a good question." Yellow Diamond said.

"We can't very well send her with him. If Steven is supposed to be our prisoner, there is no way we would gift him a Spinel." Blue Diamond made a face. 

"She could be another prisoner." Yellow offered. 

"We wouldn't imprison the only gem of that kind in existence, and even they know that. The rogue Pearl used to be Pink's, after all." Blue argued.

"She will stay in the garden. Later, she will be planted on the planet for you. She will be crucial for the final phase." White said suddenly.

Blue and White nodded their approval. 

"And my Pearl will stay here as well?" Steven inquired. 

"Yes. She will arrive on Earth shortly before the final phase." White answered. 

"You court will remain in session, but be sure not to mention anything of that on Earth." Blue said. 

"I understand. I will arrive alone on the planet, and gain their trust." Steven said.

"Good. I knew you were smart." Blue said with a smile.

Steven smiled, and turned and walked out. His Pearl followed close behind him, and his Spinel waited outside of the throne room for him.

"Pearl, go collect my clothes." Steven ordered. His Pearl nodded and walked off. 

"Steven, are you going to leave?" Spinel asked quietly.

"Yes, Spinel."

"Are you going to leave me in the garden?" Spinel's voice cracked at the end.

Steven sighed. "Yes, Spinel. White's orders."

Spinel stopped and grabbed his hand, turning him around. "Please please please don't leave me in the garden." She begged. 

Steven pulled his hand back. "Spinel, it isn't my decision. If White says so, then I have to."

"But you're a Diamond too! Shouldn't what you want matter?" 

"Not as much as White's decision." 

Spinel had tears leaking down her face, and Steven softened. He used one hand to wipe them away, and hugged her tightly. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Spinny. It'll be fine in the garden. I'll leave a gem with you."

Spinel hugged him back tightly. "Okay." 

"What gem would you like?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Steven smiled. "I'll leave behind an Amethyst. They're friendly." 

"Okay." 

Steven pulled back and grabbed Spinel's hand, pulling her forward and through the palace. Eventually, they reached the closest warp pad, and Steven pulled Spinel close to him as he warped them to the garden. It was in full bloom, and everything seemed to sparkle.

"Come on, Spinny. It'll be fine." Steven laughed. 

Spinel finally smiled, and when Steven hugged her again, a bright light flashed as their forms dissipated, then clumped together to make something entirely new. A new gem stumbled forward. With four arms and light pink skin, they had two curly pigtails and curled partitions on either side of their soft, heart-shaped face. They had dark pink sleeves, bound to their upper arm and wrist, and puffy, on each arm. A high collared light pink sleeveless was tucked neatly into black high waisted shorts that on their lower thigh, and they had dark pink boots that stopped at their ankles, a white stocking running to just above their knees. Poudretteite looked around and realized they were in existence. 

"Oops." They giggled, shaking their head, which caused the pigtails to bounce. They laughed some more as they hopped around the garden, stopping to smell each batch of flowers. Spinel loved fusing with Steven. He was so sure of himself, and comfortable in his own skin. Steven loved fusing with Spinel because she was so upbeat and optimistic. 

Poudretteite laughed again before Steven and Spinel collapsed on the ground separately. 

The two locked eyes, and then burst into a fit of giggles again. 

"Rettei never gets old." Spinel laughed.

Steven jumped up and hugged her tightly again, though they didn't fuse this time. Steven loved spending time with Spinel. 

"My Diamond?" 

Steven and Spinel froze, falling silent in seconds. They shared an uneasy glance, before Steven let go of Spinel and straightened his clothes. 

"Yes?"

His pearl came into view, holding a set of clothes. Steven fought the urge to flinch at her cracked eye, though her gem was spotless. He was never particularly fond of his mother, and this was one of the reasons why. 

"When am I to leave?" Steven asked. 

"As soon as you feel ready, my Diamond." His Pearl answered.

Steven turned, and emotion overcame him. Diamonds be damned, he pulled Spinel close and hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'll come back." He whispered in her ear before letting go.

Pearl didn't look surprised. She knew Steven had a big heart. He walked over and took the clothes from her hands, and then hugged her too. Pearl smiled and hugged him back. She did enjoy his hugs. 

Pearl and Steven walked to the warp pad, and Steven gave Spinel a small smile before they were gone in a flash of light. Back to Homeworld, which he would soon leave too. 

"Pearl, I want you to assign the nicest Amethyst you can find to the garden. Spinel shouldn't be alone at any point." Steven said, and his Pearl nodded. "And Pearl, please don't be alone. Find someone to talk to."

Pearl smiled. "I will try."

Steven hugged her again, and despite all of his control, a tear fell down his face. Unknown to him, a tear fell down Pearl's face as well. 

Steven smiled again, wiping his face, and walked into his room to change. Instead of his regal wear, he pulled on blue jeans and a black shirt with a yellow star on it. They were ripped and dirtied, but specially designed for the Crystal Gems. For the final piece, he pulled on a pink varsity jacket with white and pink linings, including on the collar, cuffs, and lining of the jacket. Then he pulled on pink sandals, and a new Pearl came in and dirtied his curls. 

He was ready to go. 

The new Pearl led him out of his room, and a Peridot walked into view.

"State your purpose." Pearl said. 

"Peridot, Facet-2F5L, Cut 5XG. I am here to assure Steven that the Galaxy Warp is prepared and that the Crystal Clods will be receiving the signal soon." The Peridot said.

"Thank you." Steven said, and then took a deep breath. 

Stepping onto the warp pad, he pictured the Galaxy Warp in his mind.

A flash of light.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets the Crystal Gems and puts on an a++ show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda fun to write, and sorry people but the update schedule is gonna be kinda erratic. there will be a new update at least once a week.

Steven stood on the Galaxy Warp. 

It was a sad sight, but beautiful in its own way. 

The only functioning warp to Homeworld was the one Steven was standing on, in the center of the structure. Many warps stretched out around him, though they were cracked and crumbling. The ocean waves around them lapped gently at the walls of it, and the sky glistened with many stars. 

Steven quickly remembered what he needed to do, and quickly looked over the edge of the warp. Planted there was a small diamond communicator, which he grabbed and put into his pocket. Then he pulled out a little glass thing to go over his eye that would disguise both as dark brown. It was a contact, he believed. He carefully put it on, and then blinked a couple of times. After mussing his curls again, Steven looked back up to the stars. 

He was taking a moment to admire it when another warp sounded. 

Thinking fast, he continued to watch the stars, but put more of an amazed expression on his face. Like he was seeing them for the first time. 

"Who are you?" One of the gems asked.

Steven thought back to all of the fear and uncertainty he had suffered on Homeworld, despite the Diamonds' best efforts. Then, he simply put it into action.

Steven whipped his head around, taking a few steps back. He pretended to trip and fell back on the warp pad. Three gems stood there, exactly as the Diamonds said. An overcooked Amethyst, a forbidden fusion between a Ruby and Sapphire, and a rogue Pearl. Each had their weapons out. 

Steven cowered away, immediately wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Hey! We asked you a question!" The Amethyst said angrily, her whip in one hand.

"Who are you?" The forbidden fusion asked, two heavy looking gauntlets on one hand.

"Garnet, he looks like..." The Pearl didn't finish her sentence, but her grip on her spear loosened.

Steven didn't speak, instead trying to back away. 

"Lift up your shirt," Garnet commanded.

Steven flinched and cowered away, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. 

"Do it!" Amethyst said, but she seemed more uncertain than before. 

Steven waited for two seconds, and then bolted up and darted off of the warp pad. He could at least make this interesting and give chase. Pearl darted after him, and Steven squeaked as she nearly caught him. He ran to another warp pad, but tripped on something else and fell again. Turning in fear, he backed away, off the warp pad, until he reached the edge of the structure. The ocean waves looked eager to have him. 

"Wait!" Garnet yelled. "We don't want to hurt you."

Steven edged ever closer. 

"Please. We just want to help you." Pearl said.

Steven finally spoke. "I-i-i-i know your g-games." 

"What?" Amethyst asked.

"I know you are just saying that to make me go back! Not this time, Holly Blue!" Steven yelled. 

"Holly Blue?" Pearl asked, his spear disappearing back into her gem. 

"You just shape-shifted again. Not even the Amethyst can fool me again! I won't go back!" He shrieked. 

"Who are you?" Garnet asked, but not in a mean tone.

Pearl stepped closer to him, and he turned and threw himself over the edge. The water snatched him up with a splash, and he went underwater. Steven could hold his breath for up to two minutes, and he knew the gems would come for him eventually. So he just let himself sink a little, before swimming forward. It would make it more interesting.

True to his theory, Garnet dove into the water and tried to grab him. Steven squealed, throwing up a bunch of bubbles, trying to push her away. She forcefully grabbed him and threw him back up, back onto the Galaxy Warp. Then she climbed out, and he was forced to deal with them again. 

"Stop! Please!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven was soaking wet, and he shivered for good measure. 

Pearl tried to rush forward and help him, but Steven truly did react on pure instinct. A huge, light pink bubble formed around him and Pearl landed against it. 

"A Rose Quartz bubble!" Amethyst yelled. 

"Is it her?" Pearl asked, tapping on the outside of the bubble. 

"It's her son. When Homeworld took her, she was about to have her son. She was about to have Steven." Garnet said softly. 

Steven shook his head. "Rose Quartz? You mean the leader of the Earth Rebellion?"

Pearl shook her head excitedly. "You know her?" 

Steven's face turned as dark as storm clouds. "Of course I know her. She's the reason I was brought into existence. That traitor deserved to be shattered."

There was complete silence. 

"Let's go back to the temple," Garnet said softly. Steven shook his head, but she went over and bubbled his bubble. Scary. 

She tapped the top of it, and suddenly Steven was in a completely new place. It was a large room, with a domed roof and hundreds of more bubbles of varying colors and sizes. Steven released his bubble and soon popped the other one. Using his powers, he gently floated to the ground. In the center of the room was a pit of some bright liquid.

Steven walked up and leaned down over it. It seemed to emanate heat, uncomfortably so. Steven reached out a finger, just as Garnet appeared.

"Don't touch that!" Pearl yelled, which surprised Steven. His entire hand fell into it, and he yelped and pulled it back. It was practically disappearing. 

"AH!" Amethyst screamed, but Steven simply licked his hand. Within seconds, it was completely fine.

"It is him," Pearl said softly. 

Steven pushed away from them, noticing the entrance and making a mental note. Pearl walked over, and Steven saw she was looking at his gem. 

"Don't touch me! You keep up a good act, Holly Blue, but I don't want you hurting my gem again!" Steven said, pushing away. Amethyst and Garnet walked forward too, and Steven spotted the entrance behind them. He would have to be clever to get out without using any powers except for his bubble. But the Diamonds made sure cunning was his middle name. 

Steven stood and began to walk up to them, keeping his gaze down. When he got within reach of Pearl, she tried to hug him. Instead of accepting, Steven immediately threw up his bubble and launched forward, throwing Pearl and Amethyst out of the way. Garnet looked like she could stop his bubble, so he charged forward. At the last second, he popped it and let himself fall back to slide under her arm, quickly going into a forward roll and launching himself out of the room.

He emerged into a temple, complete with a warp pad. But attached to it was a structure made of wood, and furnished oddly. Steven took no notice and crashed through a screen, making it safely outside. He picked a random direction and ran, away from the statue of the giant lady with eight arms.

He eventually made it into a gathering area, not unlike Homeworld. But instead of important gems with members of their court bustling around, there were lazy humans milling about. Steven managed to avoid most of them, but one human that looked his age began following him yelling. Steven tripped while running, and fell on the concrete. 

"Woah, are you okay?" He asked, his odd yellow hair swaying as he pulled out his phone and pointed it at Steven. Steven used one hand to cover his face, and the other gripped his shirt above where his gem was. 

"I'm Ronaldo, who are you?" Ronaldo asked.

His tone alone annoyed Steven to no end. Just as Steven was about to speak, he remember he wasn't a Diamond here. He couldn't shatter this insolent being for daring to talk to him like that. Instead, Steven stood and turned to run. 

"Stop!" He yelled, but Steven paid no notice. Instead, he ran, until he was almost out of that wannabe Homeworld. He made it to a strange building with an odd sign above it. There was a man outside with weird marks on his skin, and long brown hair, though he was balding on the top. 

"Hey, you want a wash?" He asked, turning to him. A strange look crossed his face.

Steven stopped and darted behind a weird structure on wheels. The man walked over and tried to touch his shoulder. Steven squeaked as his bubble went up, throwing the man back. He hit the ground and looked up in wonder and fear.

"Greg!" Garnet called.

Steven growled. He couldn't get free of them. 

"Garnet! Who is this?" The human Greg asked.

"Steven," Pearl said. "Steven Quartz Universe."

Greg seemed to draw a blank, his face emptying. Garnet ignored him and walked around to Steven.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Steven shook his head, backing up with his bubble. He thought of his own Pearl and Spinel randomly and imagined they were here with him, instead of back on Homeworld. That thought brought tears to his eyes, which worked well for him.

"I will not let you get me again, Holly Blue. I finally got out. Leave me alone." He said, pulling his legs to his chest and hiding his face. 

"What is wrong with him?" The Greg human asked. 

"Rose was capture by Homeworld. I assume that's where he was raised."

"By the Diamonds?!" Amethyst yelled suddenly, scaring Steven. "Sorry, dude." 

"It appears he wasn't treated very well," Garnet said.

"Steven, why are you wearing a star?" Pearl asked suddenly.

"Because it was the symbol of the Rebellion. The symbol of that good-for-nothing traitor. It's only fair I carry her failures. I already carry her gem, which is enough for any gem to want to kill me." Steven said bitterly. Some of his anger wasn't made up. He truly disliked his mother, especially for all the gems she hurt as Rose and Pink. 

"She was not a failure!" The Greg human yelled.

Steven didn't flinch. "Yes, she was. She rebelled against her Diamond, Pink Diamond, and shattered her. She's a murderer. This planet was going to be colonized perfectly, and now it'll just be destroyed because of her."

"She did what she had to do to protect life!" Greg argued.

"And what good did that do? It's all gonna end anyways. The planet could have at least been useful." Steven muttered.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked. "It's all gonna end anyway?"

Steven didn't answer. He hid his face again. "Stupid Rose Quartz, idiot traitor," he muttered.

"Don't call her that!" Greg yelled.

"I'll call her what I want!" Steven retorted. This Greg human was beginning to annoy him. 

"We want to take him back to the temple," Garnet said.

"That would be good for him." The Greg human said.

Garnet bubbled him again, but this time walked with him back to the temple, along the place where the water lapped gently. Garnet set him down inside the temple, but Steven didn't release his bubble. He didn't want these gems and that Greg touching him. He wanted to see his Spinel and Pearl. He wanted to be Poudretteite. Instead, he was stuck on this miserable planet with a bunch of rebel idiots. 

"We'll try again tomorrow," Garnet said, and the gems finally walked away. When they went outside to talk, Steven looked curiously at the door in front of the warp pad. Releasing his bubble, he walked over and tapped it gently.

"Steven?" Pearl called, and his curiosity turned to urgency.

His gem glowed, and the door opened to a room filled with pink clouds.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled.

The boy in question jumped through the door, into the pink clouds room. It shut before the others could invade.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then realized he had no idea what he was doing. He felt like the Diamonds had mentioned this place before, but he couldn't quite place where. He should call them. Pulling out his communicator, he debated _who_ to call. Yellow and White would both want information only, but Blue was always happy to see him. Then he realized he didn't want to call them looking like some off-color. 

"I want to look like a Diamond again." He sighed.

There was a poof, which made Steven yelp. When he looked down, he had on his Diamond outfit, complete with his train and everything. He reached up and touched his curls, and they weren't dirtied and gross anymore.

Instead of taking the time to marvel, he called Blue.

The screen lit up, and her Pearl appeared in front of the screen.

"Hello?"

"Pearl! Can I speak to Blue?" Steven asked with a smile. Her Pearl looked up and smiled at the screen.

"Of course, Steven. My Diamond? It is for you."

The screen shifted, and Blue Diamond's face filled it. She grinned.

"Oh, Steven! I'm so glad to see you!" She said.

Steven smiled. "I'm so happy to see you too! It's been really lonely without you here."

"How is everything going?" She asked. Steven loved this about her. She would ask for information, but she didn't want it in a report. She wanted to know what _he_ thought and how _he_ saw things. She was his favorite Diamond. 

"It hasn't been exactly fun. These dumb rebels couldn't contain me, and I met some weird human that seemed to know me. Then they tried to tell me Rose Quartz was practically perfect. I don't think they know about the Cluster." Steven said.

"I hate those rebels. I can't believe Pink was able to stand them for so long." Blue said in her soft voice with a slight Irish accent. "Wait, why are you dressed like a Diamond?"

Steven shrugged. "I found this room that looks like it belonged to Mom in their temple. I just said that I wanted to look like a Diamond and _poof_! Here I am." 

"I think Pink mentioned something about that once. It was her room in that temple. It gave her whatever she asked for. Pink was thrilled with it." Blue said.

Steven grinned. "I think I quite like it in here."

"How are you holding up?" Blue asked.

"I've been doing well, honestly. The most annoying thing is that contact I have to wear over my eye. It annoys me to no end." Steven said, reaching up and carefully removing it. 

"Don't worry, Steven. You don't have to be there long before the final phase, after which you can return to Homeworld for good." The Diamond smiled. 

Steven grinned. "I'm rather excited for the final show. What will happen to the rebels?"

Blue shrugged. "We will most likely use a rejuvenator on them, and they can go about their tasks. The Pearl might prove to be an issue, though. She rebelled so easily because she was rather attached to Pink. That could be an asset or a weakness." 

"I think it will be fine."

"Oh, Steven!" Blue exclaimed suddenly. "I remember Pink mentioning something she wanted you to find. It was in a desert, where your ship was found. Something about a pink animal, though I can't remember what it's called. She said it had special capabilities."

Steven nodded. "I'll be sure to check it out. In th-"

"Steven!" Someone yelled.

Steven jumped and then smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Blue. I have to go play broken for them."

"It's quite alright, Steven. Goodbye!"

Blue Diamond ended the call, and Steven quickly put his contact back in.

"Room, I want to go back to how I originally looked." He commanded, and with a poof, he was dirtied again. Sighing, he ran a hand through his gross curls and put on a scared expression. 

"Room, I want to leave." 

_Poof_.

A door appeared, and Steven stepped out through it, back through the threshold and into his little game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if im writing like a drunk


	3. The Mirror Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in an attempt to help steven learn more, pearl gives him the mirror with lapis in it
> 
> or 
> 
> a++ acting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are heckin awesome, just sayin

Steven has been in the temple with the rebels for an entire week.

Not much progress has been made. 

Now, he sat in the middle of the floor in the place they called the 'bathroom'. It was his spot. He had found it five days ago, and refused to leave, not even for food and nourishment. The gems and his father had had to slide them in under the door, very carefully. They had also brought him a fresh change of clothes, which were just new jeans and a shirt practically identical to the one he was wearing; blue with a yellow star. Steven had refused to part with his jacket. 

From his time on Homeworld and the short debrief he had been given about the Earth a while before he knew this was happening, he was able to figure out how to draw a bath. Steven spit in the water, which turned it pink and cleansing. After bathing, he quickly shoved his jacket in the water. Despite himself, Steven was rather fond of this jacket. The Diamonds hadn't ripped or torn this one, so he only needed to wash off the dirt before putting it back on. 

"Steven?" Pearl asked from outside the door. Steven momentarily forgot where he was and opened the door, about to ask her if that was how she addressed her Diamond. Then he remembered just in time to throw a fearful expression on his face and cower back. _Shoot_! He hadn't intended for this to happen. 

"Hey." He said timidly.

Pearl smiled. "Hey, Steven. I just thought you would want to have something to look at gem history." She handed him a rather elegant mirror. 

Steven took it cautiously. 

Pearl cleared her throat. "Mirror, show us the Galaxy Warp."

It didn't do anything, and Pearl made a face, preparing to take it back. Steven clutched it to his chest protectively. 

Pearl withdrew. "Sorry, it doesn't work."

Steven decided to be brave. He shyly walked past her, and out the door of the temple. He wanted to go see the water. The other gems stared at him as he walked; he could feel their gazes on his back. This might have been a little ambitious for a tortured young child, but Steven didn't want to be that child right now. The sand got in between his toes as he walked down to the beach, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He sat down on the seaside and sighed. Despite the gems watching him closely, they weren't quite in hearing range. 

Steven was already tired. He missed his Pearl and Spinel. Heck, he even missed his entire court. At least they _knew_ what was going on. They didn't live on a soon-to-be-dead rock floating through the galaxy. Steven almost chuckled to himself as he considered the logistics. If only Pearl was here. She was so smart and was great at comforting Steven. And even though she seemed a little cold, she gave the best hugs. He looked down at the mirror, then back to the waves. They were constantly in motion, pushing here, pulling there. It was calming. 

"Mirror, it's okay you don't work," Steven said softly. "I don't completely work either."

"It's okay," Steven said. Or rather, his voice did. He didn't open his mouth. Looking down, he made a weird face and tapped the screen of the mirror gently. How had it done that? 

"Can you repeat that?" He asked.

"Repeat." It replied in his voice. So it was mimicking him? Playing back a clip? How did it manage that? Steven could think about it later. If it was able to talk like that, maybe he could just speak his mind for once. He hadn't ever done that with any gem. There was always _something_ he held back, a fact, an opinion, a feeling. There was no one gem that knew the entire story. 

"I'm gonna be honest. I'm not a broken soul. I have everything going for me. I'm just stuck on here for a while." He confided. 

"Sorry." It played back Pearl's voice. 

"I am the son of Rose Quartz. But Rose Quartz was just Pink Diamond. It's all a ploy. Homeworld decided the best way to deal with the rebellion was to lead it. Mom wanted to see the planet, and it all fit together so perfectly. I just don't get it." Steven said, suddenly frustrated. 

"Stuck?" The mirror played.

"Yes! How was Mom able to do all of that?! She looked right into the eyes of those gems, looked into their souls, and lied through her teeth. She lied so _perfectly_ , too. Everything fit together. She even faked her own shattering perfectly! The last loose end was forbidden to talk about it at all! And here I am, her half-human son, who can barely keep it together for my own court. For my own Spinel." Steven said angrily, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not! The Diamonds wish I was more like her, Homeworld wishes I was more like her, _I_ wish I was more like her! But at the same time, she hurt so many gems. Spinel was left to rot on a garden for six thousand years, her Pearl was broken by her tantrum, and she lied to everyone she knew about _something_." Steven halted for a second. Wasn't that what like what he was doing? No, wasn't that exactly what he was doing? Tears spilled down his face as he continued. "I am a direct product of those lies. What am I supposed to do?" 

The mirror took a minute.

" _Lie_." 

Steven froze. It made such perfect sense it hurt. He didn't want to be like his mother. He didn't want to lie about half of his life.

But did he have a choice?

Steven wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. He could ponder this back on Homeworld with Pearl and Spinel. He didn't need to have a breakdown on Earth. The Diamonds would be so disappointed in him. 

"Okay. Thank you." Steven said, and even though it made no sense, he hugged the mirror. It shimmered strangely. Steven realized it was giving him a hug in its own way too. Laughing, Steven stood and walked back up the sand, back into the temple. The sand between his toes still made him squirm. In the temple, the gems were congregated over a counter on the side but turned to stare at him as he walked inside. He went back to the bathroom, closed the door, and sat down. He was tired. That seemed to be a never-ending thing for him on this planet. On Homeworld, he rested two hours each day, and he was fine. Here, he wanted to sleep the whole day. 

A quick nap would surely be fine. After all, it isn't like there's anything to do on this wretched planet.

Steven awoke in the middle of the night to a light tapping on the door.

He shot up, ready to shatter -or at least poof- the first gem in his sight. Then he remembered where he was and rubbed his face. There was a little bit of drool on his cheek. Yuck. 

"Steven, you in there?" It was Amethyst.

Steven, still half asleep, stood up and stumbled to the door, which he opened. He didn't quite understand what was going on yet. Sleepiness still coated his actions and tried to soothe his mind into pretending he was back on Homeworld. 

"Gosh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." Amethyst laughed, looking a little awkward. Steven shook his head and walked back in to grab the mirror, taking it with him as he walked out of the bathroom. He turned to Amethyst.

"Yes?" 

She blinked in surprise. "You okay?"

Steven ran a hand through his curls. What was he doing again? Oh, yeah. 

"Yeah. Mirror's been keepin' me comp'ny." He mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked suspiciously. 

"Me." The mirror spoke through his voice. Amethyst jumped and gave him an odd look. Steven looked back at her through half-lidded eyes. The one with the contact was poking his eyelid uncomfortably. Why was a lesser life form giving him that look?

"Garnet, Pearl, can you come in here?" She asked nervously. 

Even through his sleep haze, Steven was immediately set on edge. The two gems appeared from a corner of the temple, walking forward. It looks like they had seen Steven's mirror friend as well. Were they just hiding in the corner near the warp pad? Garnet walked closer to Steven.

"Steven, give me the mirror." She said softly.

Steven shook his head reflexively and backed up, edging closer to the door of the temple. When she repeated the question, he shook his head harder, clutching the mirror to his chest. He was beginning to wake up more, and even though he was on Earth masquerading as the lost child of a fake rebel, his Diamond instincts were kicking in. They didn't get to have his mirror.

"Steven!" Garnet said, and she was too close to him. His bubble came up immediately, knocking her backward. When she fell, her visor fell off of her face, and three eyes or varying color looked at him in anger. Steven blanched and turned, throwing open the door and darting outside. Something told him that the fusion was not pleased, and he trusted none of these rebels no matter what they tried to say or tried to do. It was just instinct from growing up with the Diamonds on Homeworld. 

Ignoring the stupid sand, Steven ran down to the beach and hid behind a tall rock. He didn't have much time for the gems arrived and did who knows what. 

"Product- hurt." The mirror hissed suddenly.

  
Steven jumped and looked down at the mirror. It was trying to speak to him. 

"Steven- gems- mirror." It crackled. 

"I don't get it." He said, and instead of speaking, it managed to show an image of turning over the mirror and the shining teardrop on the back.

Steven turned over the mirror, and there was a shining, cracked gem in the shape of a teardrop. Without a second thought, he grabbed the gem and pulled it out of the mirror. The water drew up from the beach, forming an odd design as he pulled, and then the gem was free. It floated and shined, and a form took shape around the teardrop. Steven almost recognized it, but he just couldn't place a finger as to what the gem was. When they finished forming, they were wearing a backless blue halter top, with it tied neatly in a bow on the back, and a long blue and black skirt. They turned to Steven, and their eyes were blank, misty orbs lacking pupils or sclera. 

"You freed me..." They said softly, turning around. They had long bangs in the front and a fringe. 

Steven nodded carefully and walked closer to the strange gem. "I can heal your gem if you want." 

The gem looked dubious for a second, then cautiously turned. Steven licked his finger, and then pressed it lightly to their gem. In a flash of bright sparkles, the crack in the gem sealed. They turned with unclouded eyes and royal blue pupils, looking at him strangely.

"I guess that's the power of a Diamond." They said with a shrug.

Steven heard the sound of footsteps. "You know a lot about me. And I need help with the Earth. Can you please stay? I swear you will not get hurt, and we will not remain on this planet for much longer. And I will personally see to it you have everything you could ever want on Homeworld."

They made a face. "I mean, since you saved me... I guess I'll stay."

"Who are you?" Garnet yelled. 

"Scare them, but don't harm them. They're part of the plan." Steven said so softly only they could hear it.

They lifted a huge wave from the ocean. "I am Lapis Lazuli, and you cannot keep me trapped here anymore!" 

The water formed a fist and threw the Crystal Gems back. They drew their weapons. 

"Trust me," Steven whispered.

Before the Crystal Gems could attack, he jumped in between Lapis and them.

"Don't hurt her!" he yelled, managing to summon tears to the corner of his eyes. "You kept her trapped in that mirror."

The Crystal Gems froze and spotted the fallen mirror. Steven continued on more convincingly. "You said you wanted to help! And you kept this Lapis Lazuli cracked in that mirror! You wouldn't help her!" 

"We didn't know, Steven," Pearl said.

Steven looked up, and let one of the fake tears fall down his cheek. "But you knew there was a sentient being in there! You saw the gemstone, and heard her trying to speak! And you ignored her!" 

Garnet let her gauntlets disappear. "We didn't do it intentionally, Steven. Please, be reasonable."

Steven shook his head. "You all are just a bunch of liars! You're just like Rose Quartz! You're just like Mom!" 

The trio's faces went blank. They didn't know what to say. Garnet spoke first. 

"Rose Quartz was our savior. If we are like her, then we are honored."

Steven let another tear fall. "You all are shatterers! You're no better than the Diamonds!" 

He grabbed Lapis's hand and ran with her, away from the beach and out of sight. As soon as the gems couldn't see them, Steven grinned. 

"Was I convincing?" He asked Lapis.

Her eyes widened. "That was amazing."

Steven shrugged. "Being a good actor comes in handy on Homeworld."

"Speaking of Homeworld... how much has it changed?" Lapis asked hesitantly.

Steven made a thoughtful noise. "I mean, we've moved into Era 3. Era 2 was really just a farce; a way to make ends meet with Pink and Earth. The Diamonds have relaxed a little more, and they seem fond of me, but, who can really say?" 

Lapis nodded. "Thank you again for freeing me."

Steven smiled. "Those Crystal clods have no idea what they're doing, really. Without their precious Rose, their like Pearls without a Diamond, quite literally in one's case." 

Lapis snorted. "At least she doesn't sing. I hated that." 

Steven nodded. "My Pearl on Homeworld can sing, but I don't like it. I think you'll like Homeworld."

Lapis hesitated. "Do you think Blue will be happy to see me?"

"With my recommendations and praise for you, Blue will treat you like a war hero. She's really awesome, actually."

Steven led them up the cliff, above where the temple was and sat with her at the edge. The sun was starting to set, bathing the sky in fire. The ocean reflected the sky, making it look filled with fire instead of water. 

"Despite this planet being awful, the ocean is more powerful than I had thought. I wish we had one on Homeworld." Steven said wistfully.

"What's going to happen to this world?" Lapis asked quietly. 

"The Diamonds decided it was pointless to try and colonize again. The organic life here is simply too stubborn. So they decided to turn the planet against itself. Taking all the shards from the Crystal Gems shattered in the war, they blended and forced them together and planted them in the Earth's core. The Cluster is bound to emerge soon, and that will be a sight to behold. The life here won't stand a chance, and the rebels will finally loose." 

Lapis tilted her head. "Wouldn't it make more sense to take the rebels back to Homeworld and rejuvenate them?"

Steven shook his head. "We tried that, but somehow they got their memories back. It was rather annoying, actually. The most use this ridiculous planet has left is to harbor the Cluster. The geo-weapon will strengthen the empire greatly." 

Lapis nodded. Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out a light pink cylinder. Clicking a button, he held it out as a long white sword emerged, light pink energy crackling across it at random intervals. "My personal gem Rejuvenator. I figured I could try with at least one gem, see how it worked out." 

"What about a Destabilizer?" Lapis asked. 

Steven shook his head. "It poofs them, but the Rejuvenator does more damage, I believe. It's easier to use."

Lapis nodded.

"Steven?!" Pearl yelled.

He flinched and turned to Lapis. "Stay on edge around them. I'll grab you tomorrow to help me report to the Diamonds."

Lapis nodded. 

Steven stood with Lapis and turned to face the coming gems, a fearful expression already on his face.


	4. The Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is hanging out on the beach when he sees Connie  
> or  
> ewww people

Steven sat on the beach, watching the waves wash up on the sand and retreat back into the ocean. 

Lapis was somewhere, flying over the water and looking at the life in the water. She enjoyed that. Steven had given his report to the Diamonds two days ago. 

"Steven, update," White said.

Steven had been having a particularly bad day and felt he was about to keel over and sleep. "You forget my status, dearest White."

She had turned and watched him, a glint in her eyes. A small, dangerous smile curved her lips. "Forgive me, _Pink_." 

Steven nearly warped back to Homeworld and ruined the mission just to punch her. She _knew_ that name was enough to set him off. 

Instead, he smiled broadly. His was predatory. "I'm afraid I must retreat. I'm sure Blue and Yellow's Pearls will send you the information." 

Her smile faltered, and she looked ready to force him back to Earth. The two of them locked gazes, neither willing to back down. White preferred the old Pink, who acted more immature but always conceded under the guise of 'White Diamond knows best.' Steven was far too smart for that. Not once in his life had he ever given up. He stalked and waited, like a wolf would hunt prey: a little at a time. Circling it, chipping off little pieces here and there, until there was nothing left and all it took was a little push to topple the problem. 

Steven watched her with cold eyes, analyzing every move faster than White could make them, storing away little details in his mind for later use. He knew she hated being left out of anything and having reports sent to her about information she deemed important was like spitting at her feet. 

They continued to stare until White finally looked away. Steven's smile turned into a smirk. He always won. 

"I hope they send it in a timely manner." She finally choked out. 

Steven laughed, though it was frigid and more condescending than anything. "I believe they will do their best. After all, it can be a little tiring repeating information." 

White's expression morphed to one of disgust despite her best efforts. Steven smiled again, tipping his head to the side as he launched his final attack. He closed the communicator without a word. The last thing White saw was his smirk and the pride in his eyes. 

After giving his report to Blue and Yellow, he had just collapsed in Rose's room and slept. Lapis had decided not to attend because she wanted to check something, so he let her be. She had been trapped in a mirror for thousands of years. The least she deserved was to fly around this disgusting planet.

The gems had been pestering him about going places and trying to ask him questions all week before he got so sick of it he replaced the bathroom with his mother's room. They couldn't reach him inside of their precious temple. 

He had finally ventured out to sit on the beach, snatching a small nutrient bar on his way out the door. It was odd on this planet. The humans ate three main meals every day, snacking on smaller foods between them. On Homeworld, Steven ate one nutrient cube the size of his fist before he slept for two hours, then another after. He had two liquid drinks throughout the day. As for the bathroom, Yellow and Blue had tinkered with his body and rerouted things so that he went once a day, and that was directly after his sleep times. 

Steven rubbed one hand over his face. This planet annoyed him to no end. It would take a little bit to readjust to his schedule on Homeworld. 

"Hello?"

Steven leaped to his feet, whirling around, shield around forming on his right. A small human girl with dark skin stood in front of him, dressed in a loose white polo shirt tucked into blue jean shorts. She was on the taller side, with shoulder-length, thick black hair and loose bangs, half of it pulled back with a clip. On her face was a pair of glasses with rose-colored lenses.

"Woah, what is that?" She asked, eyes widening in wonder. 

Steven let the shield evaporate as he looked at the girl. She seemed odd. 

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"My name's Connie. What's yours?" She asked. 

"Steven," he said quietly.

Her jaw dropped. "Certainly not Steven Universe?!" 

He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Woah, you're Mr. Universe's son!" She exclaimed. Steven raised his eyebrows, which implored her to explain. "Everyone knows Mr. Universe around here. I don't live in the town, but he's really cool. After losing his son and his wife, he hangs around a lot." 

Steven felt a little uneasy. "There was an... accident."

"What kind of accident?" Connie asked. Steven made a face and turned away, staring at the horizon line. Before he was forced to respond, Pearl's voice split the air.

"Connie! It's so great to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Pearl!" Connie yelled, and she hugged her. Steven turned, brows furrowing as he stared at the two. Definitely not what he was expecting. Connie stepped back, took a look at Steven, and blushed.

"I've been learning sword fighting with Pearl since I was young. Mr. Universe introduced me to her, and after some talking, she agreed to train me! I've been learning a whole lot about gem kind as well." Connie said, smiling sheepishly.

A human such as her was sword fighting and knew about gem kind? The Diamonds would certainly find this interesting. Maybe she could be of use in his mother's zoo. The Amethysts were friendly enough. Steven nodded.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a lesson in a while. It's just with Steven returning magically and everything, we haven't had time. Oh, we could have one now! Do you have your sword?"

Connie nodded. "It's in my bag on the boardwalk."

"Well, go grab it!" Pearl said, and Connie rushed off. The gem turned to Steven. "When Greg first introduced to her, I admit I was slightly dubious. A human? Sword fighting? But the way she spoke was just so elegant. And she's extremely talented. Connie is the Steven we never had."

Pearl flushed brightly as the last sentence. Steven felt a little pang. Was this how his life was supposed to go? Surrounded by loving, if a little dull, gems who cared about him and his well being? Not stuck on a throne overlooking his Court? Steven quickly shook it off. He was a Diamond, after all. Diamonds had no time for regret. 

Connie appeared a grey duffel bag on her arm, adjusting her glasses. Pearl cleared her throat and clapped excitedly.

"Steven, would you like to join us?" Pearl asked.

Why not? Steven nodded and followed the two up the beach and into the temple. They warped quickly, but Steven ignored their friendly banter as he was lost in his own thoughts. A human? Swordfighting? Depending on her skills, she could be spared from the coming invasion. 

They arrived at a ruined sky temple which held the symbol of Era One on it, the pink diamond crumbling. The Era Three symbol was similar, but the blue and yellow diamonds were slightly smaller than the pink and white, and the pink one had a shine to it. Steven followed the two up the stairs, and into the arena. The edges of it were barely more than rubble, but the front half of the seating was almost completely intact. 

Connie unzipped her duffel bag and brandished a sword that made Steven want to puke. His mother's pink sword with a red intricate handle was in her hands, shining gently. His first instinct was to snatch it from her hands and warp away, his second to shatter the two. If humans even shattered. 

Connie noticed Steven's intense gaze at her sword. "Are you okay, Steven?"

Of course, his mother would forget to take that infuriating sword. Just as he was sure she forgot to take all of her other weapons with her. Everything Rose Quartz had was probably still on Earth, left behind like her alias. Like her entire life for six thousand years. 

Pearl noticed too. "Steven?"

How could she just lie to them, and then leave everything behind? She prolonged their suffering by leaving reminders of it at every small corner. It was _her_ fault they hurting, _her fault_ she lied _her fault Steven was-_

"Steven!" 

Steven looked up, tearing his gaze away from the sword and into Pearl's worried eyes. "Do you recognize the sword?" 

He looked away, embarrassed at having lost his composure so easily, and over a mere sword. "It was the sword of a shatterer."

Pearl's face fell, but Steven ignored it. He itched to fight, to throw that sword out of her hands and over the edges of the sky temple. To shatter the sword as if it were nothing more than a useless Agate. 

"Why don't you try to fight? Connie is advanced, but maybe you can pick something up." Pearl suggested gently.

Steven nodded, and before he thought about it, he summoned his sword from his gem. It was a beautiful, light pink longsword with an intricately carved hilt. Despite everything he felt about his mother, he loved her rose. So on the place where the hilt met the double-edged blade, there was his mother's trademark rose. The hilt was a light pink instead of the red of the other sword, and the tip of the blade gleamed in the light.

"Steven," Pearl breathed.

Steven forced a blush. "The Diamonds... forced me to...."

Pearl nodded and signaled for the two to start sparring. 

Connie sprung forward, surprisingly light on her feet. But she had trained casually with a defective Pearl. Steven had trained rigorously with the gems his empire had to offer. He was a Diamond, after all. Steven blocked easily, swiftly breaking the lock and spinning behind her. 

Apparently the human had had some training as well, as she easily turned and blocked his swipe. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out across the arena as they spun, twisted, blocked, parried, and swung. It was a dance only they knew the steps too. Steven was amused, and Connie's face was flushed. 

She was slightly embarrassed that after all of her years of training, Steven was matching her seemingly effortlessly. Pearl had told her of Homeworld and the Diamonds, and how Rose and Steven had been captured by them. The embarrassment soon turned to worry. What had the Homeworld gems done to him? 

Steven soon got lost in their dance, letting a smile creep across his face. It was just like sparring with his Pearl, and sometimes his Spinel. For a second, everything melted away and was replaced with an image of an intact sky arena on Homeworld. Connie turned to his Pearl, his mother's cursed sword turning to a simple rapier from her gem. The defective Pearl turned to his Spinel, grinning wildly and cheering him on. When Connie smiled, his Pearl smiled. When Pearl smiled, Spinel smiled.

And at the last second, Connie's face turned to Spinel's and he let himself flow freely.

There was a blinding light as their swords came together once more, and there was no longer two people. 

A tall person stood in their place, soft pink hair falling to their elbows, part of it tied back. Steven's pink jacket and star shirt were now crop cut, and they wore high waisted shorts, lacking shoes. For a second, both eyes were wide. One was brown, and the other a bright pink diamond. 

Steven's laughter cut off as one thought ran through his head. 

_They can't find out_.

Yelping, the person's mind blanked with fear. And the only thing they saw was Rose Quartz's sword in their hands. Fury surged through their body, fury at the gem. In a yell of anger, they brought the blade down on their knee, smashing it into pieces. And then there was the image of the original Pink Diamond, but it broke into pieces just like the sword.

With a yelp, the two fell apart. 

Pearl watched them with wide eyes. She swore she saw a diamond pupil, pink as the Era One symbol. But that was impossible... only she knew about Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. Only she was trusted with that information. But as Steven looked up with wide eyes, she could imagine the pupil right there. 

Steven and Connie were flung apart, landing uncomfortably on their backs. Everyone turned to look at Rose Quartz's sword, laying in pieces on the ground. Then, Pearl and Connie's gazes slowly turned up to Steven, who's curls were messy and clothes were scuffed. 

"My sword..." Connie whispered. 

Steven melted into motion, not caring what they thought now. He leaped to his feet with the grace of a Diamond, turning just as a swirling pink portal opened and a huge pink lion jumped through. Pearl and Connie screamed as the glowing eyes turned to Steven. 

It was his ~~mother's~~ lion. 

Without a second thought, he jumped onto Lion's back and clutched his fur tightly, willing him to go somewhere away from here, somewhere, anywhere but here. Lion responded in kind, roaring so loud it shook the arena. His powerful muscles bunched as he ran straight into a swirling pink portal. 

Steven was smart. He knew about fusion. He knew Connie hadn't seen anything that would give him away. But that didn't ease the knot in his stomach. Or the satisfying feeling in his head when he broke that sword. Steven buried his face into Lion's mane, tears coming to his eyes despite how hard he tried to stop him. They flew into the air as Lion roared again, opening another portal. They flew threw, Lion skidding to a stop. -

Steven looked up into Rose Quartz's crying eyes, water cascading into a fountain. 


	5. Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven finds bismuth and talks to her next to the fountain leading to her... v a c a t i o n  
> or  
> thangs get real yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra chapter this week cause i'll be out of town next week

Steven stood in front of the fountain, anger seeping into his mind the longer he looked at it. 

Anger at Pink Diamond, anger at Rose Quartz, anger at both of them because they're the _same person_. And anger at himself. Why did he agree to this? He knew he wasn't as good of a liar as his backstabbing mother. He wasn't cut out for cruelly fooling a bunch of gems who were dumb enough to trust him. It wasn't him. 

The fountain continued to cry, and Steven just got angrier.

"Oh, so you can cry here? You're so tortured, you lying, conniving, shatterer." Steven hissed. "You act like a savior, but it's just another lie you feed to these starving rebels who think they can make a difference! Nobody can! Nobody can even _begin_ to fix what you did here!" 

His gem glowed, and Steven took off his contact and shoved it in his pocket. He might as well be himself here. 

"You think you're so special! You think that somehow, 'saving' these gems from being shattered will redeem you! You didn't even save them! You just cut them off from Homeworld and gave them a false sense of security with your so-called 'win'! You isolated them, forced them onto this ridiculous planet, and then broke them! You left them before they were even slightly ready to say goodbye! And you left them reeling among the pieces. Even that human who you said you loved. Gems like you can't love. They can't love any more than they can tell the truth!"

Steven, unknown to himself, began to glow bright pink. "You think that you can save everyone, just because you're Pink Diamond!"

He sucked in a breath. "All you do is hurt people!" 

His voice rang out in the clearing, and there was a heartbeat of silence. Then, the sound of stone cracking and crumbling. Rose Quartz's sacred statue fell into the fountain, reduced to pieces. The fountain water already started to dim.

"No! No, no, no." Steven yelled, rushing forward.

He had just destroyed one of the only things the poor rebels had left of their fake savior. He was adding to the pain of losing Rose Quartz. The fountain had probably saved their gems over the years they had been stuck here, and he had just destroyed it. God, he was just as bad as his mother.

Steven leaned over the edge and started crying. Each tear that splashed in the water started to leak a bright pink liquid. He was adding to the pain his mother caused. In that way, was he just as bad as his mother? 

Lion appeared suddenly, licking Steven's pale curls. Steven looked up and reached out to hug Lion's mane. Instead of a hug, it glowed and he fell into the fur. Steven sprang up, trying to take a breath. Too bad there wasn't any air. He formed a light pink bubble around his head and took in a deep breath. 

Steven stood in a field of light pink grass, a small island in front of him. There was a tree and many floating things. It was his mother's possessions from Earth. Steven walked over and immediately noticed a gem floating in a bubble. It was a rainbow innie. 

Steven grabbed the bubble and took it with him as he popped out of Lion's mane. The animal was laying on the ground, snoozing. He opened one eye as Steven reappeared, then went back to sleep. Steven pulled his contact out of his pocket and gently put it back on his eye. Then, he popped the bubble.

Almost immediately, a huge gem formed. They had on a black apron, a pinkish-red star belt around it with burgundy pants and dark brown boots. They turned to see Steven, jolting backward.

"Who are you?" They asked.

Steven finally recognized the gem as a Bismuth. "My name is Steven."

Bismuth raised an eyebrow. 

"I am a half-human, half-gem being. My mother was Rose Quartz, and I have spent nearly all of my life being held prisoner on Homeworld. I escaped recently and have been with the Crystal Gems for a while." Steven said patiently.

"I am a Crystal Gem. I made most of the weapons for the gems." Bismuth said. 

Steven nodded. "Would you like to see them?"

"Are they still around?" Bismuth asked, hope creeping into her voice.

Steven nodded, and he tapped Lion. Lion opened one eye, then yawned and slowly stood. Steven climbed onto his back and offered a hand to Bismuth, who took it cautiously. Lion groaned a bit as the much larger gem sat on his back, and roared a portal. He jumped through it, and they came out in the center of the temple.

Pearl and Amethyst yelped, while Garnet stayed the same. Connie was there too, but she was quiet. Lion slid to a stop, and Steven got off. Bismuth followed, and each gem watched her with a sort of quiet wonder.

"Bismuth, is that really you?" Pearl asked quietly.

"Who else would it be?" The gem laughed. Pearl practically threw herself into Bismuth's arms, while Garnet grinned widely and rushed forward for a hug. Steven sat next to Lion, who was leaning against the warp pad. Connie and Amethyst stood next to each other close to the counter. 

"How's the power couple been?" Bismuth asked with a laugh. The three exchanged friendly banter while Steven idly ran his fingers through Lion's mane. What other things did his ridiculous mother leave behind? Any other hidden bubbled gems he should know about? 

"Who are the new recruits?" Bismuth asked, looking over at Connie and Amethyst. 

"That's Amethyst and Connie," Pearl said.

Bismuth turned to Steven, who didn't notice her gaze.

"Rose is that kid?" She asked.

Steven heard the comment and turned a sharp gaze to her. He nearly poofed her right on the spot. He was _not_ his mother. 

"No. That's Steven, Rose's son." Pearl said quietly and gave a quick explanation. Everyone looked at the ground, except for Steven. He swung his gaze over each gem, analyzing body language and movements. It could potentially come in handy later. 

"Why does that sound like something Rose would do? Steven mentioned he grew up on Homeworld, though." Bismuth said quietly.

"Shortly before Rose was going to give birth, she was taken by Homeworld. Steven was kept there until he escaped a few weeks ago." Garnet said quietly. 

Bismuth nodded. "What did those upper crusts do to you on Homeworld?"

Steven had to resist the urge to shatter her. Gems weren't allowed to speak like this to anyone on Homeworld. Oh, how he missed that place. Instead, he ducked his head and didn't reply. Bismuth waited, and the room held their breath. 

After all these weeks, Steven had to give them something before they became too suspicious. "I was taught to be a soldier."

It wasn't a complete lie, rather a half-truth. Before he could learn to be a Diamond, he was taught to fight like one. But instead of a pitying look, Bismuth grinned broadly. "Why don't we see just how well you were trained?"

Okay. Steven no longer wanted to shatter her. 

Steven nodded, standing easily. Everyone's eyes widened as Steven followed Bismuth out of the temple and to the beach. They followed, seemingly excited to see Steven fight. Pearl and Connie had gotten a glimpse, but it had been ruined by the surprise fusion.

Bismuth stretched, and Steven formed his sword. As he sank into his battle stance, Bismuth launched forward, shifting one hand to an axe and swinging. Steven blocked the blow easily, but Bismuth turned her other hand to a hammer and threw a punch towards his side. Steven used one hand to form his shield easily, and the hammer was knocked backward. Pearl gasped at the sight of the familiar shield, but Steven paid no attention. 

Bismuth jumped backward and Steven jumped forwards, letting his shield disappear as he swung down in an arc. Bismuth blocked the sword by crossing her hands across each other, but a bubble covered Steven's other hand and he landed a hit on the side of her torso. He made sure to pull his punches, but the hit still threw Bismuth off balance and to the side. Bismuth shifted her hand to form her own sword, swiping forward. 

Steven blocked every single blow she dealt with ease, swinging his blade like it was an extension of his body. Bismuth began to breathe heavily, clearly straining to keep up. Steven quickly switched to offensive, Bismuth blocking his swipes with everything she had. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. 

Steven thrust his sword forward, and when Bismuth blocked, he let himself drop down and swept out a leg. Bismuth fell with a yelp, landing hard on the sand. Steven twisted his body forward, throwing another bubble punch. When Bismuth shifted her hand to catch it, Steven used her weight as momentum to flip back up, landing on the sand. With a gentle sway of his body, he threw his shield. Bismuth grabbed it with a loud 'ha!', but Steven surged forward and swiped his blade sideways. 

"Steven!" Pearl yelped.

He looked up and realized he was about to decapitate the gem. In his moment of distraction, Bismuth threw his shield back at him and threw him off. Steven landed hard in the sand, already springing to his feet. Bismuth was struggling with her breathing, while Steven was still easily breathing through his nose. 

"I think that's enough," Pearl said uneasily.

"No! I won't be beaten by an upper-crust!" Bismuth yelled.

Steven's expression blanked. Wasn't that what she called the Diamonds? 

"Uppercrust?" Pearl asked. 

Bismuth surged forward, aiming for Steven. But her anger made her restless, and Steven ducked under the blow, kicking her legs out from under her again. Bismuth fell, and Steven leaned down and spoke so only she could hear.

"If you care about your precious _Crystal Gems_ , then you will surrender this battle and not speak of this again." He said softly, dangerously. 

Bismuth was quiet as Steven stepped away. Bismuth slowly stood, stretching a little.

"Looks like Homeworld really did a number on you, eh?" She asked, throwing on a grin.

Steven nodded, letting a small smile curve his lips. You could say that. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie looked anxious as they watched the two. Pearl and Connie were acting as if Steven was a ticking time bomb. Steven knew they suspected something was up. 

Before he could say much more, another gem swooped down. 

Lapis stood next to Steven, arms crossed. 

"Steven, what's going on? I saw you fighting." She asked.

Steven turned to her. "It was a quick spar with this gem that we found."

"Gem that you found?" Lapis repeated skeptically. 

"I'm one of the original Crystal Gems." Bismuth said, puffing out her chest proudly. 

"She was another one of my mother's team of shatterers," Steven said softly, and Lapis nodded. Bismuth happened to hear that, though.

"Shatterers? What the heck are you talking about?" Bismuth asked incredulously. 

Steven was annoyed with the gem at this point. He looked her in the eye boldly and didn't back down. "Rose Quartz was a shatterer who had unrealistic ideals. It doesn't even matter she saved the planet. It's all going to die anyway." 

"Wait, what do you mean 'anyway'?" Connie interrupted. 

"The Cluster," Steven said simply.

"Rose Quartz believed that the Diamonds were wrong and that we can be our own gems. How is that unrealistic?"

"Gems were made for a purpose. If they don't fit that purpose, they don't need to exist." Steven told her easily. 

"That's ridiculous! You sound just like a Diamond!" Bismuth protested. 

"He's right, you know," Lapis said quietly. "We all have a purpose."

"Oh, right. And what's your purpose? You don't exactly look like you live to serve." Bismuth retorted.

Lapis's eyes flashed. "You know nothing about me."

"Listen, Steven isn't what he says he is." Bismuth said, turning to the Crystal Gems.

"Bismuth, can I talk to you? I want to ask you about something." Steven said quietly. Bismuth turned, looking at him in surprise.

"Umm, sure." She said cautiously. Steven led her back into the temple, into his mother's room. The normally light pink, fluffy clouds were a dark magenta. Steven sighed. He reached up and took out his contact. 

"Room, I want to look like who I am," Steven commanded.

There was a poof, and he was dressed as a Diamond. He blinked a couple of times, then looked up at Bismuth with his one diamond pupil. "How did you know?"

Bismuth swallowed loudly. "I overheard Rose talking to someone. I looked and saw she was using a Diamond Communicator. I soon pieced together the rest of it." 

Steven nodded. "That was smart of you. But surely, you know that now you cannot be allowed to continue? I have a plan for this Earth, and I won't let a wayward Bismuth stop me. It can be an accident. You fell, and shattered." he took a deep breath, and threw on a look of terror and regret. "Oh, Pearl! I'm sorry! Bismuth fell and I couldn't catch her in time!"

Bismuth looked disgusted as Steven continued. "Oh, Garnet, Bismuth went crazy and attacked me! She was corrupted!" 

Steven suddenly laughed. "I'm good, aren't I?"

"You're a lying, conniving traitor."

Steven tapped a finger to his chin. "Actually, I'm a Diamond. But do not praise me so. My mother really took the throne with her skills. I wouldn't be able to do it. Six thousand years of dealing with you? I wouldn't have been able to stand it. I probably would have shattered you all or escaped myself."

Bismuth shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. Rose turned to me, and I could tell she really meant it. She didn't want to be playing this game. She really did love us. But she also knew what would happen if she stopped. To us, to the planet."

Steven paled, shaking his head. "Lies! Do you believe such things? Just how _stupid_ are you Crystal Gems?"

Bismuth didn't back down. "She didn't want to be doing this. Or saying such things. She didn't want to be Pink Diamond. But she continued to, just to protect us. You can follow in her footsteps. Make this charade last longer so that we are safe. You have power. You can make the Diamonds listen."

Steven couldn't. He wouldn't believe her. His mother lied to everyone. There was no way she would have any regrets. She was an intergalactic ruler! Why would she trade her place as a Diamond for a bunch of defects? But, despite his best efforts, his mind began to spin. This couldn't be true. It wouldn't. 

"After all, you're the new Pink Diamond."

That sentence made Steven looked her dead in the eye, fury raging through him. 

"I'm," he stepped forward. " _not_ ," he took in a deep breath. " _HER_."

His scream nearly broke the room and sent shockwaves in each direction. He couldn't see what he was doing. Bismuth fell back, a small crack in her gem. Steven walked forward and managed to grab her by the gem. 

"Do well to remember your place, _Crystal Gem_."

He shattered her gem. 

The last thing Bismuth saw was his anger-filled eyes, his Diamond pupil flashing. And the look of merciless bloodlust on his face. Then, she was gone.

Steven held the shards of a Bismuth in his hands, breathing heavily. Slowly, he let the shards drop onto the black clouds below him. Then, he let himself fall to the floor. He had just shattered a gem. Honestly, it didn't bother him. What she said did.

His mother regretted it all? It couldn't be true. 

Steven gripped his curls in both hands, curled into himself, and began to cry. 

Steven collected each shard in his hand, slowly piecing it back together. After spitting on it, it was as good as new. Almost. Steven set it on the ground and stepped back.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his aura around himself slowly, until glowing pink light surrounded his form. Remembering what the Diamonds taught him, he directed it towards the gem. Light flashed off and hit it, and as he watched, it began to corrupt.

He let go of the aura, pleased with what he had done. It started to form, but Steven bubble it quickly. After wiping his eyes, he put his contact back in and had the room return his pink jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and flipflops. Then he stepped out of the temple. He knew his eyes were still a little puffy, but it would do well to add to the effect. 

There wasn't anybody there, so Steven made a show of warping away and straight back. Hopefully, they wouldn't recognize the difference. When he returned, he stepped off the warp pad and wiped his eyes again, holding his bubble carefully. Then, he walked out of the temple and down the steps, towards the beach. The others were still there, talking idly. 

Lapis stood off to the side, next to Lion, who had mysteriously appeared. She looked up at Steven, who nodded at her. She nodded back, a silent understanding passing between the two. 

"Steven!" Pearl said, turning to look at him. The others did too.

"Is that... Bismuth?" Amethyst asked.

Steven nodded silently, passing the bubble over to them. 

"She's..." Pearl said quietly.

"Corrupted." Garnet finished. 

"She attacked me." Steven said, looking away. 

"But... how? We haven't seen her in thousands of years." Pearl whispered.

Steven walked over to Lapis. "I'll fill you in later. For now, I need to go somewhere."

Lapis nodded and took off. 

Steven slowly climbed onto Lion. 

"Take me to the garden," he whispered.

Lion nodded and rose, shaking himself out before taking a running leap forward. After a few long bounds, he was running across the water. With another roar, he was opening a portal. They had to go through multiple, but Lion soon came out of it and skidded to a stop. 

Steven looked around at the garden surrounding hm. 


	6. Here in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... steeb had some trouble mentally last chapter... which headups is actually scratching the surface of what is going to happen... and goes to grab some moral support... maybe...  
> and then connie and pearl have revelation and steven walks in  
> or  
> steeb is hurting help him pleaseee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry guys but connie is basically gonna be powerless canon steven

Steven looked around the garden. 

It seemed awfully quiet. Not a soul moved. The bright flowers were still and the fairly new pillars seemed to glow. Lion walked forward, towards the back corner of the garden Steven couldn't see. It was still quiet. He looked around, searching for any sign of movement. It was too silent. 

There was no one.

His Spinel, and his Pearl, weren't there. 

No one was there but Steven and Lion.

Steven's eyes filled with tears as he slumped on Lion. What if something had happened to Spinel? Hadn't he assigned an Amethyst to her? Hadn't White ordered her to stay in the garden? Lion laid down, and Steven slid down his side. After another second alone with his swirling inferno of thoughts, he let out a choked sob and turned to bury his face in a pink mane. 

Steven gripped Lion's fur tightly, letting it soak in his heavy pink tears. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Why couldn't he be as good as his mother? Why, of all the things he had gotten from her, her lying skills weren't one? So many questions, too many questions churned in his head. Around and around they went. 

When Steven finally opened his eyes, the garden had turned to a world of blue and purple. Lion disappeared. 

A small, white butterfly landed in front of Steven. 

Steven clambered to his feet, stumbling back. As he moved, more butterflies landed gently in front of him. Steven looked around, his eyes wide in fear. Every single thing he knew was reflected back to him. There was no beginning, no middle, and no _end_. His mother, Spinel, Pearl, the Crystal Gems, Pink Diamond, the other Diamonds, everything was in the wings of the butterflies. 

Steven grabbed his curls tightly and yelled 'no!' as loud as he could. 

Then, from the edges of the vortex, they came.

Butterflies clumped together, taking shape, morphing. Connie walked forward, their fusion right behind her. The Crystal Gems walked forward together. Pearl collapsed onto her knees, clutching her arms. Tears ran down her face, and she mouthed one word silently over and over. _Rose_. Garnet had split into a Ruby and Sapphire, and they held hands tightly. Amethyst was next to them, hugging herself, a tear running down one side of her face as her hair swayed gently in an invisible wind. 

He was hurting them. 

Everything Steven was doing was adding to their pain. He clutched his arms, nails nearly tearing through his jacket. 

Steven shut hit eyes tight, then slowly opened them and reached his hands down in front of his face. They weren't his. Pink Diamond stood there, and in a flash, it changed back to Rose Quartz. Then back to Steven. It was a cycle between the three, and it began to speed up. Pink, Rose, Steven. Over and over. 

"No." He said again, but it was whispered. It held the power of a yell, as the ground cracked and the butterflies shattered like gems. 

"Steven?" 

He knew that voice. Steven looked up, and saw her. 

He nearly melted in relief. She was okay. Even if she, for some reason, looked worried. She was okay. Before he could say anything, there were arms wrapping around him and holding him tightly. He was being hugged. But everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and it felt like he was outside of his own. A spectator of his own life. 

Spinel hugged him tightly until he fell to the ground, falling onto Lion's mane, who had just appeared. 

"Steven, what happened?" Spinel asked.

Steven blinked slowly. "I hate Earth. I hate mom. I hate Pink Diamond. I hate them all."

Then he started crying, and turned to bury his face in Lion's mane. 

Steven sat against Lion, Spinel next to him. 

She was talking about what she had been since he asked. 

"Well, I have been playing around with the Amethyst. She's really friendly. Pearl has been hanging around with me more, as well. I think she spends her other time with Blue and Yellow's Pearls. But she seems happier than usual. She definitely misses you, though." Spinel said. 

Steven nodded. He loved hearing Spinel talk. She continued on about some game she was playing with the Amethyst before turning to him. "Now, you have to talk. What is wrong?"

Steven made a face. He didn't want to, but he knew Spinel wouldn't take no for an answer. "It's just been really stressful. I found a Bismuth, but I ended up having to shatter her. There is an odd human there, though. She knows a lot about gems, and is even a part of the rebel force. Though, I wouldn't really care four of them a 'force'. I found a Lapis, and I'm going to try and transfer her to my court when I return."

"That's really cool, Steven! Where was she?"

Steven's face darkened. "The Crystal Idiots kept her trapped in a mirror with a cracked gem for thousands of years. It was awful. But I think the Peridot will be planted soon. That should be fun." 

Spinel nodded. "I think you've been doing really well, all things considered. Being a Diamond isn't exactly easy." 

Steven looked sheepish. "I'm really sorry, Spinel, but I need to go back to give my report to Blue Diamond..."

Spinel blinked. "Steven, of course, that's fine. You aren't even supposed to be here."

She hugged him tightly, and Steven hugged back. After a wave, Lion stood with a yawn and portaled Steven straight into the temple. He noticed Pearl anxiously standing near the counter, looking up at him when he entered. He ignored her and opened the door to his temple room, Lion walking in and settling on the clouds with a huff. 

Steven had left his Diamond Communicator in here, so he simply asked for it, then his Diamond clothes. Taking out his contact lense, he called Blue. Her Pearl answered almost immediately.

"Steven!" she said with a smile, before calling Blue.

Blue Diamond's face appeared in the screen, a smile stretched across it. "Steven!"

"Blue! How have you been?" Steven asked, grinning. 

"Oh, the same as always. How has it been going on Earth?"

"I have a lot of information." Steven said, and began to recount everything. Blue listened intently, watching him as he spoke. Steven projected an aura of confidence, but Blue had been with him his entire life, and she knew how to see past it. 

When he finished, she nodded. Her Pearl had recorded it all.

"Steven, are you sure you're all right? You seem tense." Blue asked.

Steven couldn't up the facade in front of Blue. She was practically his mother. 

"I'm not, Blue. It's just a lot. I know it shouldn't bother me, since I'm a Diamond and everything, but it does. The Bismuth scared me. I thought she was going to blow my cover. And then I would fail. Who knows what White would do to me if I failed?" Steven groaned. 

"Yellow and I wouldn't let her hurt you." Blue said fiercely, which made Steven blink in surprise. 

Before he could respond, there was the sound of yelling outside of his temple door. 

"Is that yelling?" Blue asked, and Steven nodded. "Then we can talk next time. Go see what it is."

Steven nodded and hung up, changing back to his clothes and putting his contact back in and leaving the communicator in the room. Lion followed him as he opened the door and burst into the temple. Amethyst and Garnet were sitting on the couch, while Connie and Pearl were leaning against the counter. 

They all looked at Steven as he entered the room. 

"I heard yelling." He said quietly. 

Connie looked at Steven, before sighing. "I went into Pearl's gem to find her phone, but I found out something else instead."

Garnet finished it for her. "Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond."

Steven blanked. His mind seemed to clear on its own. They... _knew_? What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to react? Yes, no, maybe so? Steven started internally screaming as a response. What did he say?! 

"Did you know?" Connie asked.

_Yes, Yes, Yes_ , Steven yelled inside his mind. Of course, he knew. He needed to answer. Slowly, he nodded. 

"You knew?!" Everyone seemed to yell at him. 

Steven nearly poofed them. Instead, he nodded again. 

"They didn't want anything to do with me," he said quietly. "So they put me in a prison with an Agate and some Amethysts." 

"Steven," Pearl said, her expression softening. 

He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, but Garnet rose suddenly, clutching at her sides. She walked forward, and then said something to herself. With a groan, the fusion destabilized. 

A Ruby and Sapphire burst apart, and the Sapphire looked _furious_. 

"She lied to us!" They yelled. 

Steven blocked out what she was saying, knowing it would do nothing to make his view of his mother any better. With a huff, the Sapphire warped away as the Ruby started to cry. Steven just kind of stood there as Connie rushed to Ruby's side. He felt like he was having another out of body experience. He was watching everyone like a spectator again. He instinctively gripped his gem over his shirt and hated the odd feeling that came when it was touched. After White Diamond pulled it out when he was fourteen, it hadn't felt the same. 

That gem was the whole reason this was happening. That _stupid_ Pink Diamond. 

Lion came up behind him, nuzzling his back. Steven gratefully turned to him, stroking his fur. He needed something to ground him. Lion sat down, and Steven sat with him, resting his side on Lion's. He was tired. Why was he suddenly so tired? 

Steven hid his face in a pink mane, and let his eyelids shut. 

~~Steven~~ Pink Diamond ruined lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is a shorter chapter. the next one is going to be longer


	7. A Wedding and a Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... steven is kinda done and sleeps a lot but is woken up by a familiar face in his and intense yelling. then ruby and sapphire be like 'we're getting married now so deal'  
> or  
> bad timing and weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me *procrastinating chapter*: i'll just write it tomorrow  
> *is sunday*

Steven slept better than he had since he arrived on this stupid planet. 

"Who are you?!" 

He shot up, curls sticking out in every direction. Lion is up in seconds beside him, hackles raised and his teeth pulled back from his lips. Steven realizes that there is an unfamiliar gem in front of him. _Another one_?! 

"Who are you?!" They yell back.

Steven stands carefully, and almost as if on command, the gem turns around.

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG?" Steven asks, bemused. 

"Steven!" She yells, taking a few steps to stand next to him before turning back to face whoever they were yelling with earlier. Connie and Amethyst, it seemed. Ruby was nowhere to be seen. 

"R- What is going on?" Steven had to physically stop himself from telling her to report, as would be customary. God, he needed off of this planet. He would have to work hard to get back into his habits back on Homeworld. 

"I came looking for you, but instead I find these clods!" Cut 5XG answers.

"We have no idea who this is!" Connie said shrilly, pointing to her angrily. She is noticeably devoid of a weapon. 

"I'm just looking for M- Steven! Steven!" 5XG corrects, barely. 

"Who even are you?" Amethyst asked, her whip in her hand. 

"I am Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG!" 5XG announces proudly. "Who are you?"

"We're the Crystal Gems!" Amethyst retorts. Steven just manages not to roll his eyes. Already giving away their identities? It was clear they had not faced a real threat in a while. Before he could say something, there was a crash from outside.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked exasperatedly. 

"My escort! Jasper!" 5XG says angrily.

"You brought a Jasper?" Steven asks dubiously.

"Of course! Why on Earth would I come to this awful planet without one?" She asks in a scoff. 

Steven blinked twice, slowly. Then he slowly turned and walked out of the temple, looking towards the source of the sound. Adjusting the collar of his jacket briefly, he spotted a Jasper on the sand below, a crater in front of her. Clasping his hands behind his back, Steven slowly walked down the steps and to the Jasper.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly, looking her up and down. 

"Yellow Diamond ordered me to accompany the Peridot. She also said to give you a message from White."

Steven looked at her, his expression smoothly sliding to one of indifference. "Did she?"

"White says to tell you not to report anymore. The time of your next report is the time you are to begin the final phase. She leaves the rest up to you." Jasper says.

"What about my Spinel and my Pearl?" Steven asks after a moment.

"When you report, they will be sent to the Galaxy Warp where you are to retrieve them," Jasper said, almost robotically. 

Next Earth week. Next Earth week he would get to go home. Steven nearly collapsed on the ground in pure relief. Instead, he nodded coolly. 

"I will figure it out. For now, you will need to follow my and Cut 5XG's lead." Steven said. 

Jasper nodded, and Steven sighed, rubbing the side of his face with his hand. "That will be all. Follow me back inside and act yourself, I suppose. Do not be overly antagonistic, but feel free to annoy them."

Steven led her back up the steps, and into the temple. 5XG was perched on the back of the sofa, glaring at the Crystal Gems. Amethyst's whip was wrapped around her right leg enhancer, and Connie was breathing heavily, holding a large spatula. 

"Please, calm down. There is no need to fight." Steven said quietly. 

5XG looked to him immediately and backed down almost instantly. Stepping onto the floor again, she eyed the whip around her limb enhancer with apparent disdain. Amethyst didn't make any move to let go, and she sighed. 

"Where are Pearl, the Ruby, and the Sapphire?" Steven asked.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at his use of their names. "Saphhire warped away and Pearl followed her."

"Alright. Can we all calm down? Amethyst, you stay and watch over Ruby. Connie, we can go into town to try with Peridot and Jasper to talk. When Sapphire and Pearl return, Amethyst come find us."

They all stared at him, and Steven realized after a second he sounded just like he did as a Diamond. Oops. After a moment, they began moving. 

"Come' on guys," Connie said, waving them towards the door. Jasper and 5XG followed her, Steven in the back. He needed to start thinking about how this final phase was going to work. The Diamonds left a lot of it up to his discretion. It was relieving not to be ordered around so much, but he also felt the pressure at the same time.

By the time Steven tuned back into his surroundings, they were standing at the edge of the town, which Connie called 'Beach City'. 5XG was talking to the human about something, but Jasper remained silent. Steven began to listen to what was happening. 

"...Yeah! The tech on Earth is really far behind Homeworld, I'm sure, but we do our best. Do you all have music back on Homeworld?" 

"Some Pearls will sing," Jasper said. 

"We have many different types of music here. Rock, jazz, classical, orchestral, modern, pop, hip-hop, R&B," Connie said, listing each one of her fingers. "And so much more! Well, my friends are playing a rock show next Friday night. Sadie Killer and the Suspects play rock, and everyone from Beach City comes to watch." 

"The ones who are not owners like to watch?" Jasper asked.

"People aren't 'owned' by anyone. Sadie, Buck, Jenny, and Sourcream all _want_ to play this, so they do. It's free will." Connie said, shaking her head. 

"I don't like this planet," 5XG muttered. 

Everyone in Beach City would gather there? That sounded like the perfect place to carry out the final phase. 

Connie led them down what called a 'boardwalk', waving at many different people set up in small, rectangular towers. 

"Hey, Lars!" She called to a tall, gangly teen talking to another person. He made a face at her, turning back to his conversation. He didn't acknowledge her? He must be of a higher status, or else he would be shattered on the spot. 

"Connie! What are you doing here?" Someone yelled loudly. Steven turned to spot a short teen with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 

"Sadie!" Connie yelled back, and they both hugged each other tightly. "How are you?"

"I've been doing fine. How about you? I haven't seen you in a few days." The Sadie asked with a huge grin. 

"I'm fine!" Connie turned back to the gems. "I guess I should introduce you. Peridot, Jasper, this is Sadie. Sadie, this is Peridot and Jasper. And over there is Steven."

"Steven?" Sadie squinted at him. Steven shifted uncomfortably. "You look familiar."

Steven adjusted the collar of his t-shirt and ran a hand through his curls, straightening his jacket. God, he wished he were back on Homeworld. And not just because this whole act was getting old. He was Diamond, yet nobody on this planet treated him like one.

"This is Mr. Universe's son," Connie said quietly.

"What?!" Sadie yelled far too loudly. "But his son is dead!" 

Steven felt the need to point out he was definitely alive.

"We thought so too. But apparently he was taken and now he's back!" Connie said, waving her hands.

Sadie rubbed the back of her head. "Wow. This must be a lot to take in. How is Mr. Universe handling all of this?" 

They turned expectantly towards Steven. 

"Well, he's your dad." Connie implored. 

Steven let a flush form on his cheeks. "I haven't seen the human in a while."

Sadie raised her eyebrows at 'the human' but didn't comment. Steven looked away on purpose, gazing across the horizon towards the ocean. 

"Well, let's go see him!" Sadie said, reaching forward and snatching Steven's hand. 

Steven's eyes widened, and he cut his gaze over to Jasper. She was poised to attack Sadie for touching him in such a way, but one look from Steven, and she backed down. They followed Steven as Sadie dragged him through town, her waving occasionally at people. After a few minutes of running, Sadie slowed in front of the building Steven first found his 'father' at. 

"Mr. Universe!" Sadie yelled.

"What?!" someone yelled from inside, and Greg came tumbling out, hair sticking up in odd places. "What is happening?!" 

Greg and Steven locked gazes, and Greg froze in his tracks. Steven knew he should break the gaze, he should look down, act submissive. But Greg was _nothing_ compared to White Diamond, Steven challenged almost every time he saw her. He would not back down for a measly human. 

Greg broke it finally, and Sadie noticed the tension. Letting go of Steven, she walked up to Greg.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, touching his shoulder.

Greg shook his head, still looking down. "I don't even know my own son. It's just a strange teen standing in front of me."

"Well, we need to work in order to fix that," Connie said firmly. "Steven, why don't you have a talk with Greg?" 

That was the absolute last thing Steven wanted to do, but okay. He looked up at his father, who somehow managed to look more uncomfortable than Steven felt. 

"Hi, Steven," Greg began awkwardly. "How was your day?" 

Steven shrugged. "It's been fine, other than finding two new gems."

"Who are they?" Greg asked, looking interested.

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG and a Jasper sent as her escort," Steven said.

"What's with all the numbers?" 

"That's how we tell what gem is what," Steven said. Why was he asking that? "Surely you have more than one type of human here, like another Greg." 

"Of course we do! But we don't number them. That takes some humanity out of it. It's cold." Greg said.

This planet was so weird. "Humanity?"

Greg looked surprised. "You know, like, being kind? Treating others fairly?"

"On Homeworld, every gem is built for a specific purpose." Steven turned to use Jasper as an example. "Jasper was made in the Beta Kindergarten here on Earth, and she was meant to watch over others and provide escorts. She emerged knowing exactly what she was supposed to do. Pearl was made on Homeworld, I believe, and she was made to serve Pink Diamond. She would sing, dance, play, send reports, and sometimes convene with other Pearls."

Everyone seemed to suck in a breath at the mention of Steven's mother. Did Greg know about Rose Quartz yet? If not, Steven didn't want to be the person to tell him. 

"But, don't they get a say in anything?" Greg argued.

Steven shook his head. "The Diamonds decide everything for them. That's how it goes." 

"That's ridiculous!" Greg yelled, surprising Steven. "Everyone should get their own opinion and have a say in what they do with themselves! There shouldn't be someone telling them what to do at every moment of their life!" 

"That is how Homeworld works. The Diamonds decide everything." Steven said coolly. 

"That's stupid! Homeworld is just a bunch of overgrown tyrants who think they're better than everyone else!" Greg spit back. 

Steven was annoyed by this conversation. "You should feel lucky you haven't lived there then, I suppose."

Greg stopped in his tracks, paling. 

Steven turned on his heel and started walking off, putting his hands in his pocket. He really disliked that human. He would relish the look on Greg's face when he captured them all. 

Steven walked around Beach City on his own. 

He left the others behind, and they made no move to follow him. He liked that. Quiet was a rare commodity in this place. 

Steven walked along the 'boardwalk', looking at all of the shops run by different humans. He saw some of the people from before that Connie was waving to but didn't stop to discuss anything. He was tired. This day was dragging on him. This planet was dragging on him. 

And behind him, every step of the way was his mother's shadow. 

"Steven!" 

Steven looked up and saw Lapis land in front of him. He smiled. "Lapis! How are you?"

"I'm good! But I was wondering why you were with a Peridot and a Jasper."

Steven sighed. "The Diamonds sent them. But, I do have good news for you. Next Earth week, we'll get to go back to Homeworld. It's the final phase of the plan."

Lapis grinned. "That sounds amazing. This planet isn't very fun. Also, I saw Ruby and Sapphire on the beach together. Two humans were with them, and the other Crystal Gems. Now they're setting up some weird things."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "That sounds... odd."

Lapis nodded. "Do you want to come with me to check it out?" 

On Homeworld, Lapis would be shattered for talking to a Diamond like that. But Steven liked her, so he let it slide easily and nodded. They walked together in companionable silence, down onto the beach and over to the temple.

Sure enough, the Crystal Gems were setting up odd things. There was what looked like makeshift chairs and the smallest stage Steven had ever seen, and Amethyst was dressed in something completely while putting roses on a table next to the stage.

Steven walked up to her, followed by Lapis. "What's going on?" 

Amethyst jumped in surprise, then turned to Steven. "We're setting up for Garnet's wedding. Connie suggested it."

"Wedding?" Lapis intoned.

"It's some human tradition where you put a ring on your lover's hand and then that means you two are together forever," Amethyst said.

"Creepy," Lapis commented.

Amethyst snorted, and Steven looked at the temple before turning his gaze back to the small purple gem. 

"What are you wearing?"

"We have to dress up because this is a special event, apparently," Amethyst said, rolling her eyes. 

Steven wrinkled his nose. He didn't like changing clothes. 

"Go into the temple. Connie can tell you more." Amethyst said.

Steven looked uncomfortable, but he started walking towards the temple. Lapis took off behind him, and he couldn't blame her. If he had wings, he would fly off too. 

Steven stood in front of a mirror, dressed in a new outfit. 

Instead of his jacket, t-shirt, and jeans, he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black tie and black slacks, some odd shoes shoved onto his feet. Connie stood next to him, wearing what was called a 'dress'. It was similar to Blue Diamond's form but looser. 

As Connie had forced him into new clothes, she was idly chattering about weddings and how they worked. Steven listened, taking in information. He had to admit, some of Earth's customs made him curious. When she was done, she smiled in approval and dragged Steven outside of the temple and to the beach. There were many different humans sitting in chairs, and Pearl stood in the center of the small stage, which Connie called an 'altar'. Sapphire stood next to her, dressed in something similar to Steven. 

Connie and Steven went and stood next to the altar, still able to see what was happening. Greg was playing music on his guitar, and Ruby appeared from the temple in a white dress. She was walking down the steps with a bouquet of flowers in her hand, but with no warning, started speeding up and moving down the aisle quicker than what Steven thought was appropriate. Greg sped up the music so that it still ended when Ruby got to stand next to Sapphire. 

Pearl said some weird phrases Steven didn't bother to listen to, and Ruby and Sapphire kissed. There was a bright light, and Garnet stood there, dressed in odd attire. She was grinning so large it stretched across her entire face, and there was cheering.

Steven wasn't a fan of huge crowds.

When they started mingling and it started getting louder, he took the opportunity to slip away from the crowd, carefully walking up the hill and to the very edge, next to a small, stout tower. He watched the waves, ignoring the noise from the humans below. He had sent Jasper and Peridot into the temple to help them avoid this potential mess.

As Steven looked out at the hill, he felt calmer than ever.

He began to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took so heckin long but i had severe writers block and then i forgot to save.


	8. The Final Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whelp, steven is most pleased to be returning to homeworld and he gets to see spinel and his pearl again  
> or  
> *party streamers thrown, cannons blaster* i hate this planet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lowkey really fun to write

"I have the plan." Steven said. 

Blue Diamond nodded. "Go to the Galaxy Warp."

Steven turned off the communicator and took a deep breath. Then he walked out of his room, putting his contact back on as he went. He walked over to the warp, and disappeared. In order to avoid tracking as best as he could, he took the most convoluted path he could think of. 

After warping seven different places first and jumping through the warp streams, Steven arrived at the galaxy warp. 

Standing on one of the crystal pads, was his Spinel and his Pearl. They saw him, he saw them. 

So he walked over and wrapped them in a tight hug. "I missed you guys more than you can imagine."

Pearl laughed. "I bet I could." 

Steven giggled, and finally let go of them. He was so overjoyed, so happy to see them. It all ended today. 

Pearl sobered first. "We can spend lots of time catching up on Homeworld. For now, tell us the plan."

Steven nodded. He had already told Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot 5XG. "Today the humans are hosting a huge show where everyone will be gathered. I am going to hijack the show. When I send a burst of pink light into the air, Lapis is going to cover the area and the town with a dome of water. Peridot will be contacting the Diamonds, and Jasper will be making sure nobody escapes. Spinel, I want you contain the Crystal Gems. Pearl, I want you to take care of the human. Don't kill her, just restrain her. Be careful, she is a good fighter, though."

The gems nodded as Steven spoke.

"Peridot will contact the Diamonds, who will send extra forces to us. I will also have my lion. After all of this is done, we will take this planet as a colony and finally be done. Until I send the signal, you are to hide behind the stage. Understand?"

They nodded.

Steven turned back to his warp.

"It all ends here." 

Steven stood in front of a huge stage. 

The Crystal Gems and his father stood around him, the people of Beach City in front of the stage. Steven's gems were waiting on the outskirts. On the stage, there was music Steven had never heard blasting towards the crowd. 

"Disobedient!" Sadie yelled into the microphone.

When the song was over, Steven would climb onto the stage and this would be over with. For now, he smiled with the gems, his father, and Connie, pretending to like the music and have a good time. In a way, he was. For a second, he could imagine himself with gems of his choice, his friends, instead of these humans and wannabe rebels. 

Steven pushed the thought away. He was a Diamond. 

Finally, the song ended. Steven felt anticipation in his stomach as he stepped forward, ignoring the questions from the ones around him. With a smile on his face, he jumped onto the stage easily. He was so very excited to go home. Being a Diamond had never been so appealing. Sitting on a throne watching his court sounded so fun now. 

Taking a deep breath, he smiled and adjusted his jacket, gesturing for Sadie to hand him the microphone. She looked confused but handed it to him. The people she was playing with were watching him suspiciously. 

Steven turned to the crowd with a dangerous smile on his face. 

"If I said I was glad to see you all, it would be a lie." Steven began cheerfully. The crowd was completely silent, watching him in confusion. Slowly, he took out his contact and blinked a couple of times. "I will be extremely glad to return to Homeworld and be rid of this place."

"What are you talking about?!" Amethyst yelled.

"You were their prisoner!" Pearl said in confusion. 

Steven laughed. "I would hardly call my throne a prison, though I suppose it can be a little drab constantly watching my court. A Diamond's life is not easy."

Connie was staring at him in rage. She must have pieced it together. 

"My mother was so very fond of this planet," Steven sighed, looking out at the horizon. "She begged and begged, _pleaded_ with the Diamonds to spare it. Instead, they made her a human zoo. So she became someone they would listen to. The rebellion was bound to happen. Homeworld might as well have control over it. She was the legendary Rose Quartz, a force to be reckoned with. Now she is gone."

Pearl had tears in her eyes. 

"I have taken her place. I am a Diamond. And you are all my colony." Steven said, and threw his palm into the air. A small pink shield flew up and exploded in a flash. 

The ground began to rumble.

A huge wave rolled onto the beach but didn't retreat. It continued, rising up and beginning to cover all of Beach City. The homes, the town, the people. It was a watery dome. A prison. Spinel emerged from the shadows, a smile on her face. 

"Hello, Pearl!" She said happily, just as Steven's Pearl grabbed Connie by the undersides of her arms. Connie screamed and started kicking, and the Crystal Gems turned to her to respond. Steven lifted a hand, and a box made of diamond walls covered them, shrinking until they were all squished next to each other. Steven couldn't afford them getting out.

Spinel pulled her Rejuvenator out of her gem, twirling in her hand as she leaned against one side of the box. Greg was watching this with a horrified expression on his face. He turned to Steven.

"Son," he said. 

Steven didn't have to hold back anymore. "I am not your son. I am a Diamond. If you cared, you would have come for me on Homeworld."

Greg shook his head violently. "No!"

"I suppose that is how far human love is willing to go." Steven sighed. "Don't bother using a Rejuvenator. He's just a _human_."

Greg fell to his knees. Steven took no notice. 

"The extra forces will be here soon. It is time for me to return to Homeworld." Steven grinned maliciously, giving a little wave. "I'll see you all back there!"

Steven reclined on his throne. 

He had returned two days ago, and a lot had happened since then. The Cluster was due to emerge any time now, and Steven had taken the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, and Lion back to Homeworld with him. His Pearl was waiting on his one side, his Spinel on the other.

It hadn't felt appropriate to continue wearing his old outfit, so Steven decided to change it a little. He knew how to hit where it hurt. Until his new outfit came, he was wearing his mother's old one. It fit perfectly on his slimmer frame with a little tailoring, and Steven knew this would hurt Pearl worse than any words ever could. 

Now, he was simply waiting for the Crystal Gems to be brought in and made to kneel at his feet. He would speak to them then. Greg and Connie were supposed to be arriving with them. Lion was their escort, along with a few Amethysts and a Jasper. 

As he adjusted his posture, sat up a little straighter, raked a hand through his curls, the door to the throne room opened. 

In stepped Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst, with Connie and Greg flanking them. Two Amethysts were on either side of them, a Jasper in the front, and Lion bringing up the rear. Garnet was in the center, and her visor was gone. She stared at Steven with defiance; a kind of pride that couldn't be broken. 

They were walked in and stopped in front of Steven's throne. Pearl saw his outfit and choked up. The Amethysts forced them to kneel.

"The wannabe Rebels of the Earth colony," Steven said. "You stand accused of many crimes."

"We will never bow to you!" Garnet yelled.

Steven curled his lip. "Separate them."

Homeworld had developed a technique for separating fusions this era, and it was especially painful. Steven stared as the Jasper grabbed the specially made tool and the Amethysts prepared themselves. Using the tool, which was a riding crop type-thing with an electric light on the end, they used two to touch to each gem. The Amethysts physically pulled them apart. 

A Sapphire and Ruby fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Separating fusions was one of the most painful things a gem could endure before they poofed. The Amethysts grabbed new cuffs and held them apart from each other. 

"How brave are you now?" Steven asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Ruby bared her teeth, and Steven saw a tear fall down Sapphire's face. Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, and Greg looked horrified. They looked at Steven with pure disgust and fear on their faces. 

Before they could say much more, the doors opened again. 

Steven looked up. "Blue, Yellow, White, it is fabulous to see you."

They nodded and walked over to sit on their thrones. 

"We are here to decide your fates," Steven told them. 

"Don't we get a trial with Zircons?" Pearl asked.

"Rebels are the lowest life forms. You do not deserve a Zircon. Besides, you aren't nearly interesting enough for one." Steven said. 

"Steven, what do you think of each gem?" Blue asked. 

Steven sighed. "The Pearl is very clearly defective, but I believe she could be rejuvenated with some hope left. The Amethyst is overcooked, so rejuvenation won't be of any use. I recommend she be shattered and added to the Cluster, if possible. The Ruby and Sapphire..." Steven paused for a minute to think. "They are both far too emotional. That was the issue with them. The Pearl was persuaded by her Diamond. These two were of their own accord. I believe shattering is the best option there as well."

Pearl made a choking noise as she sobbed, and Amethyst looked speechless.

"The humans are interesting. The Greg is aged, and I do not think rejuvenation works on humans. He can be used for experimenting or have the human equivalent of shattering. The Connie... I like her. She is trained with a sword, so she could be of use. The problem is her spirit. If we could break it, she would be most excellent. I want to start a new branch of the zoo: one for training humans. They could be used. She can one of the first. She is also knowledgable of gem kind. She could be taught gem speech or song and become an asset. Or Spinel's new plaything."

"Never!" Connie yelled, and Greg just cried. 

"She does a spirit, it seems," Yellow says. "I could use the Greg for experiments, I suppose. The new branch of the zoo sounds interesting. We will discuss that later."

White spoke. "I agree with Steven. The Pearl can be rejuvenated, but the Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst can be shattered. The Greg will be kept for experimentation, and the Connie can be used." 

"No!" Amethyst yelled, straining, and fighting against the chains binding her arms behind her back. 

"Take them to the holding cells for the moment," Steven ordered, and they nodded and left. 

"Who wants the Pearl?" Yellow asked. 

"I could take her," White offered. "But I quite like mine." 

"My Pearl is perfect," Blue said.

"I can have her if you wish it." Steven offered.

Yellow made a thoughtful noise. "It could be helpful for you to have two Pearls. She could run errands. Your real Pearl could stay by your side constantly." 

"Settled," White said. 


	9. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven gets back into the routine  
> or  
> earth sucks homeworld does not

Steven sat on his throne, watching his court. 

He had organized a ball, and they were currently dancing for him. He was hardly paying attention, to be honest. It was almost time to carry out punishments for the Crystal Gems. Steven was looking forward to having another Pearl. He had heard she was halfway decent before being convinced to rebel. For now, his Pearl stood at his left side and his Spinel on his right. 

White, Yellow, and Blue were above and next to him, and from the faces their Pearls were making, they seemed bored as well. Steven wanted this to be exciting, but there was simply nothing new. As Steven looked on, he spotted the Lapis Lazuli from Earth walking up. 

Steven smiled, giving a wave. It technically wasn't allowed, but he was Diamond. He owned these gems. The Lapis smiled back slightly at him, before saluting and walking off. Steven heaved a long sigh. This was not the same as it was before he left. 

Steven slowly pulled on his new outfit as a Diamond. 

He had liked that one he had worn on Earth, so he decided to modify it slightly. 

He was wearing a light pink button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a white vest with black buttons, a tie another shade of pink hanging from his collar. He had chosen black slacks but had decided on light pink flats like his mother's with white balls floating above them. His curls were slightly messy, but he liked the way it looked. 

Steven adjusted his tie before turning around, grabbing his Rejuvenator from the table in his room and handing it to his Pearl, who trailed behind him. Spinel should already be waiting for him. 

"Pearl, please contact one of the Agates assigned and make sure everything is in place," Steven said. 

"Yes, my Diamond." She replied robotically, grabbing a screen and tapping on it. 

After a minute, "Everyone is in place, my Diamond."

Steven smiled. "Excellent."

Steven walked out of his room, and Lion was waiting for him next to the door. Steven gave a genuine smile and hugged the pink animal tightly, placing a kiss on his forehead before climbing onto his back. Pearl walked next to him as Lion made his way to the throne room. 

Lion halted in front of the huge doors as his Pearl walked in front of him, opening the doors to announce him. 

"Prepare yourselves for the elegance and strength that is Pink Diamond!" Pearl said dramatically, and Steven rode inside on Lion. As he walked in, he saw that everything was in order. 

On one side of the red carpet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby knelt in chains with two Amethysts and a Jasper behind them. On the other, Sapphire, Greg, and Connie knelt with another two Amethysts and Jasper behind them. In between them, standing next to each other were two Pink Fluorite Agates, their arms in the Diamond salute. 

Steven rode forward, making sure to keep his back painfully straight and his head held high. 

"It is an honor to bask in your presence, my Diamond." The Agates said, bowing low before parting to stand on either side of the carpet. Lion stopped at the steps, and Steven gracefully slid off of him, turning to face the gems. 

"I am sure you all know what I am here for," Steven said, no trace of a smile on his face. Spinel stood on one side, his Pearl on the other. One thing Steven had always been obsessed with was symmetry. Lion sat behind Steven. 

"You are here to continue your reign as a shatterer!" Connie yelled. 

"You are not my Diamond!" Amethyst shrieked. 

Steven smiled. "Calm down, silly subjects. I am here for the Pearl, I am afraid. You all are to rot in cells for the next few hundred years. We can see how your spirit stands strong then." 

The Jasper behind Pearl grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stand. The Pearl glared at Steven as she was forced to walk forward to stand in front of him. 

Steven's expression sobered as he leaned close and whispered so only she could hear his words.

"I am sorry that you were unfortunate enough to have to belong to my mother," he said softly, his mouth next to her ear. "I hope that this is easier for you. To forget the pain she gives and the havoc she wreaks. You will be safe under my care. I am sorry." 

Pearl's expression morphed into one of shock as Steven leaned back, standing straight. Her face crumpled as tears began to fall, but her defiance disappeared. She did not fight. Instead, she hung her head and let her tears drip onto the floor. 

Steven's Pearl pulled his Rejuvenator out her gem, holding it out to him. Steven took it without looking, watching the disgraced Pearl. She didn't make any sound, but she looked so worn down. So... defeated. 

Steven flicked the switch. A white sword appeared. The Pearl managed to look up.

"Thank you," She said softly, giving a watery smile.

"I apologize," Steven replied, and only she could hear him. 

He swung the Rejuvenator. 

The chains clattered to the ground, along with a shiny Pearl. Steven left it be and looked at the other wannabe rebels. They all were crying, some of them loud, others quiet. Steven flicked the switch on his Rejuvenator and handed it back to his Pearl. Now that he was going to have two Pearls, he needed to name them. 

He knew the names just as the Pearl in front of him lit up and floated.

"Please identify yourself." It chimed.

"Steven Diamond." Steven used this name because it was just easier. 

"Please set customization preferences." 

"Off of me," Steven said.

The Pearl scanned him, and then sank to the ground, opening up. In a flash of light, a new Pearl stood there. 

She wore a sleek white shirt that clung to her frame, cuffed at the elbows with the collar of a button-up, and ended in a cuff around her midriff. High waisted, equally sleek black leggings stopped below her ankles, where there were sandals covering her foot except for her toes and back of her heel, where there was a strap above it. On her delicate hands were light pink gloves that ran from below her elbow to the back of her hand, ending in a point that just touched her middle finger and left her palm bare. There was a light pink choker around her neck as well. 

"How do you do, my Steven Diamond?" Pearl walked forward and knelt. "Thank you for bringing me into the world."

She grabbed Steven's hand. "I am at your eternal service," she looked up with a smile. "Welcome to your new Pearl."

Steven smiled and pulled his hand back. "Stand next to my other Pearl."

She nodded, walking over to stand next to the other Pearl. Steven turned his gaze back to the others.

"Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire, you are to stay in a holding cell for the next few hundred years. Connie, you will be trained and taught further to eventually work under my care. Greg, Yellow will do as she pleases with you." He said. 

"No!" Amethyst fought even harder, and Steven widened his eyes as she managed to break through the chains. Grabbing her whip, she hit the guards and ran for Steven. Steven's gaze softened as the small gem's attempts. 

He raised a hand, and a box encased her. Amethyst punched the wall and screamed and shouted, trying everything to burst out of the cage. Eventually, she started crying and fell to her knees. The Diamonds always won. 

It was time she realized it. 

Steven let down the walls, and the Amethysts cuffed her.

"My Diamond, I am so sorry for this interruption!" One of the Fluorites said, clasping her hands together and bowing.

Steven waved a hand. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I am at your eternal service, my Diamond." She said, standing and saluting. 

"Take these to their holding cells. Deposit the Greg to Yellow Diamond's Pearl, and I can take the Connie from here." Steven ordered, and waited as they shuffled out of the room. He dismissed the Jaspers and Agates, so now the only ones left were him, his Pearls, his Spinel, Connie, and Lion. 

Steven ran a hand through his curls before turning to his Pearls.

"I will need to distinguish you two from one another," Steven said and pointed to his first Pearl. "I will call you Pink Pearl," he pointed to the other, "and you will be Rose Pearl." 

They nodded dutifully. Steven turned to his Spinel. "Spinel, I wish for you to follow them as an escort. For now, I am taking Connie to one of my Bismuth's to get her a new sword." 

"Yes, my Diamond." Spinel said with a small smile. 

Steven nodded and turned to the cuffed human. "Connie, follow me. I trust we will not have any issues." 

She simply got to her feet, not breaking eye contact as she walked in front of him. Steven withdrew his sword from his gem and raised it. Connie flinched away, holding her hands in front of her face in defense. Steven swung the sword, and the chains broke and hit the floor. 

Connie lowered her hands, flexing them as she looked up at Steven in surprise.

"Don't make me regret it," Steven said, turning and walking over to Lion. He climbed on top of him and started moving. Connie walked behind Lion, flanked by his Pearls, and bringing up the rear, his Spinel. It was perfectly symmetrical. 

"Bismuth, I want you to make me a sword," Steven ordered, sliding off of Lion.

The Bismuth in front of him nodded and waited for further details. She looked uneasy, and Steven could see why. This was normally a task for Pearls. 

Steven thought to the sword Connie had learned to fight with. "I would like a straight-bladed saber with a tantō tip and a handle with a rain guard and diamond-shaped pommel, with the grip, guard, and knuckle bow with some form of design. I expect you to know how to color it." 

The Bismuth nodded and saluted. "Yes, my Diamond."

"Pink Pearl, please oversee the making of it," Steven ordered, and she nodded and followed the Bismuth as she began to work. Steven sighed and idly petted Lion, running his fingers through his fur. He wanted to take Connie to the Garden after this. 

Connie was quiet for a minute. 

"Why are you making me a sword?" She asked. 

Steven didn't look at her. "To train and possess, of course. I know humans can't store things in their gems, and I figure the Bismuth will make a scabbard to go with it. If not, she will be poofed."

"What?!" Connie exclaimed. "Why?!" 

"Even Bismuth's should have enough sense to know that every sword requires a scabbard. If not, she can reform with it." Steven said simply. 

Connie sighed. "You can't just go around poofing and shattering gems because they can't read your minds. Aren't there probably gems who don't want a scabbard with their swords?"

"Of course. None of those gems have the authority to poof a Bismuth, though. And they would have to make that clear. The default is with a scabbard." Steven said. 

"What are you doing to do with me?" Connie asked after a minute.

"You could work in the Zoo, or I could station you on a moon base. You could go to a colony, or join my personal entourage. I don't know how the other Diamonds would react to that, though." Steven gave an inflectionless laugh. "They would call me insane." 

Connie was quiet after that. 

When enough time had passed Steven was about to go ask what was taking so long, the Bismuth reappeared with a sword inside of a scabbard. She bowed and held it out to Steven. He reached out and took it. The scabbard was white with a light pink diamond on it, a line running vertically from the top and bottom of the diamond to the edge of the scabbard. Simple. Steven liked it. He unsheathed the sword inside.

The shape of the blade was identical to his mother's, but it was a lighter pink. The rain guard was a triangle, or the top half of a diamond, darker than the blade. The hilt was a dark pink, and the pommel was a light pink diamond. The knuckle bow and guard were the same shade of pink as the handle, and there were simple lines trailing them with a Diamond in the center occasionally. It was perfect. 

Steven nodded towards the Bismuth. "Excellent."

He sheathed the blade, then quickly stored it inside the mane of his Lion. Every gem and human in the room collectively widened their eyes, but Steven ignored them and remounted Lion. They walked out, and Steven led them in silence towards the closest warp pad. 

They all crowded onto it, and Steven warped them out.

When the light disappeared, the Garden stretched out in front of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sorry about the capitalization being freakin everywhere


	10. Connie and the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven training connie in the garden just being steven  
> or  
> steven and connie training in the garden k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many chapters there are going to be, but i do know the plot

The Garden looked as it normally did as Lion stepped off of the warp pad, Steven still on his back.

"What is this place?" Connie asked in wonder as she looked around.

"The Garden," Steven said, dismounting Lion. His Pearls stood next to him obediently. Spinel looked vaguely nervous as she stood next to Rose Pearl. "It was my mother's, but now it's mine."

Connie nodded. "It's really pretty here." 

Then she seemed to remember she hated Steven and tampered down on her wonder, trading it for a face of indifference. 

Steven reached into Lion's mane and grabbed Connie's sword. He unsheathed and held it out to Connie. "I am a Diamond. I trust you will not do anything stupid while I am giving you this sword. We will practice here in the Garden." 

Connie nodded, just barely, and took the sword. Steven turned to his Pearls and Spinel.

"Spinel, can you please keep the Pearls safe and out of range of the battle?" Steven asked, watching Rose Pearl. She seemed mesmerized by Connie holding her sword. He pushed aside the thought as Spinel led the two away from him and Connie.

Steven drew his sword. 

Connie sprang forward first, raising her blade above her head and striking down hard. Steven turned to the side and let it glance off of his own sword, letting her hit the ground.

"You should never be the one to attack first. It is better to let our opponent dictate the style of the game, so you know how to play and win. Raising your sword above your head for a powerful downward strike is a heavy move that takes time. Enough time for your opponent, who hasn't yet tired, to move out of the way. Then you will have spent energy and they will have spent none." Steven said.

Connie pivoted and swung sideways. Steven blocked it. 

"Good, stay on the offensive for the most part. When you are the smaller ones, it is better to use your strength sparingly in defense and more in the attack."

Connie blocked the first of Steven's blows, but he wasn't finished. He jabbed his sword forward at different points, forcing her to move her blade quicker than was comfortable.

"You have a broader blade. It also comes with more weight. Use it to your advantage." Steven ordered.

Connie bared her teeth and threw all of her strength into a sideways swipe. Steven ducked under and swept a leg out, knocking her down. He stepped on her sword, making sure she didn't get back up. 

"You can't let your emotions influence your fight. Keeping a calm, clear head will give you an advantage. Honestly, most of the gems you will face have not mastered that." Steven said, watching as she lifted her gaze to meet his. 

"Since when are you the expert on this?" She growled.

Steven sighed. "I have been here since I was little. I learned to fight when I was strong enough to hold a sword. I oversee my own court. What do you think?"

Connie didn't reply.

Steven sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "Pink Pearl, you know how to sword-fight, correct?"

"Yes," She answered. 

"Can you come and help Connie? I have to go talk to the Diamonds and prepare for the next ball." Steven said.

"Yes, My Diamond." Pink Pearl said.

Steven nodded. "Come find me afterward. Spinel, you will stay with Pink. Pink Pearl, when you finish, send over an Amethyst to watch her. Connie will stay here. Food will be brought shortly." 

Rose Pearl followed Steven as he stepped onto the warp pad with Lion at his side. The light came and took them away, and they reappeared at the one closest to the throne room. Steven mounted Lion and rode him through the halls until they reached the throne room.

White, Blue, and Yellow sat on their thrones watching Steven ride in. 

"Steven, how good to see you." Yellow greeted.

Steven responded in kind. "As it is to see all of you. I am hosting a ball tomorrow night. I was hoping you all would attend."

"Of course. We love your balls, Steven." Blue said with a warm smile. Steven returned it. 

"Starlight, how is the new Pearl?" White asked. 

"She is wonderful. Despite her ending up being defective with my mother, I feel she was made perfectly." Steven said.

White nodded. "Excellent." 

"Steven, have you shattered the other rebels yet?" Yellow asked.

Steven shook his head. "I planned to leave them in holding cells for a few hundred for extra punishment. Have you started experimenting with the Greg yet?"

Yellow nodded. "I am trying to see what would happen if I combined his heart with a gem shard, but he is not being cooperative. He may just have to be shattered." 

Steven nodded. "Please alert me if you come to that. I will take care of it."

White Diamond laughed. "Starlight, you are so _responsible._ I love it. Do you know the status of the Cluster?"

Steven shook his head, turning to his Pearl. "Rose Pearl, send Peridot 2F5L Cut 5XG to the Prime Kindergarten on Earth to check the status and report back. The Galaxy Warp has been repaired, so she is able to use that." 

Rose Pearl nodded and pulled up a screen, typing away at it. 

"Excellent. I want my geo weapon." Yellow said. 

"If you would excuse me, I must plan the ball." Steven inquired politely.

Blue nodded. "We will see you at it tomorrow, Steven."

"Connie, would you like to attend the ball I am holding tomorrow night?" Steven asked.

Connie looked up in surprise. She had been kneeling on the ground, looking at a flower. 

"A ball?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steven nodded. "I host them every now and then. Would you like to attend this one? The proper clothes will be provided, and you will have the honor of standing next to my Spinel, opposite my Pearls. White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond are attending as well as my entire court." 

Connie looked dubious. "There really isn't anything for me to do here, I guess. Okay, I'll go."

Steven nodded in approval. "Excellent. I will have your clothes sent over soon."

"My Diamond," Pink Pearl said, walking up to Steven. Steven turned to her. "I have finished working with her."

Steven nodded. "Connie, have a quick sparring match with me so I can see how you have progressed."

Connie stood and grabbed her sword, blanking her expression. A fine trick. 

She waited for him, which was stunning. 

Steven launched forward, holding his sword out in a stabbing motion. Connie ducked and swung her sword for his stomach. Steven twisted his wrist around the hilt, changing the sword's position so that it blocked her swipe and using the blunt side of the sword as a base to flip over it. He landed with ease and swung his own sword.

Connie barely managed to block it, and spun behind her and landed a neat kick on the back of her knee. It collapsed, and Steven pushed her forward, his sword tip at the back of her neck.

But he was smiling as he let her stand. "That was excellent. You have improved since I left."

Connie looked uncomfortable with the praise. "I guess I did," 

Steven shook his head. "There is no guessing. This is amazing. Humans are fascinating in the way they pick things up so quickly. It takes gems some time to learn things. Rose Pearl, send down an Amethyst with food for Connie."

"Yes, my Diamond."

Steven sighed happily. "Spinel, Pink Pearl, return with me. Rose Pearl, stay with Connie until I come to get you. Pink Pearl, send for the clothes."

"Yes, my Diamond." Echoed twice. 

Steven was happy with this. Stroking Lion's fur, he turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up starting a new keitor fic called the lost paladin and im still gonna keep my updates once a week  
> *tear falls down cheek* the life of a writer is not one of ease


	11. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven throws a really boring party  
> or  
> *takes party streamers and burns them*

The throne room looked as it always did. 

Steven watched as Connie walked down, going to stand by his side. She was wearing a lovely black sleeveless dress with a high collar, and it fit tightly on her frame until her waist, where it loosened and flowed out easily around her, reaching below her knees. Steven had her wear light pink gloves and flats, with high white stockings that disappeared under her dress. Her sword was safely stored inside of Lion's mane. 

Steven waited patiently for Yellow, Blue, and White to appear. 

"Pink Diamond, it is so lovely to bask in your presence!" A group of Agates gasped.

Steven tightened his grip around the arm of the throne, forcing a smile. It didn't matter if that name made him want to shatter all who called him by it. All that mattered was that he kept it under control long enough for the ball to be over. Afterward, he could shatter as many prisoners in holding cells as he wished.

Steven had gained a notorious reputation for being furious for a while after the ball and was infamous for falling into a rage and shattering any gems who dared stand in his path. 

For now, he smiled politely and nodded when it was appropriate, wishing with all his might that the other Diamonds would show quickly. 

Connie, bless her soul and curse her heart, noticed. "Steven, are you alright?"

Steven's gaze snapped to her, his one diamond pupil seemingly glowing. It dimmed when he looked at her. He raked a hand through his curls. "Yes."

Connie was not one to be deterred. "What is wrong? Is it the name?"

Steven wanted to slap her but refrained. His temper was especially short tonight. He should take the proper measures to restrain himself. 

He heaved a long sigh and managed to grind out words. "Connie, I would recommend refraining from speech. Otherwise, you will be forced to retire to the Garden for the rest of the night."

Connie looked surprised, but sighed and nodded, looking annoyed as she turned to look back at the crowds. When another group of Hessonites practically gushed over Pink Diamond, Steven had to put his hands in his lap to avoid cracking his throne by his grip. He made sure not to speak. 

Even if he whispered, the floor was sure to crack. 

Finally, like a gift from the gods themselves, the room fell silent for Yellow Pearl.

"Everyone, behold! The daunting, beauty, and elegance that is, _Yellow Diamond_!" She yelled. 

Aquamarines swoop down to pull back curtains, revealing Yellow Diamond striding forward, a shower of sparkles raining out. She walked forward and appraised Steven quickly.

"Not a bad turnout, Steven." She said with a smile, taking a seat. 

"Ahem, everyone prepare yourselves emotionally for the overpowering elegance that is, _Blue Diamond."_ Blue Pearl said next, and Steven smiled thinly as the curtains revealed the lady in blue. 

"This is most excellent, Steven." Blue greets before sitting down. 

The lights dim, and a spotlight falls on the curtains. 

White's Pearl, who was tall and wore a white off the shoulders dress that fell to her knees, with their gem on their forehead and white flats, raised her voice. "All gathered! Ready thine selves for the pure, unhindered power and mercy that is, _White Diamond!"_

The curtains drew back to reveal White, smiling, and walking forward.

"This is going well," White said, carefully seating herself. 

Steven nodded, watching as the gems below began to dance. His anger was slowing subsiding as he composed himself carefully. Steven wasn't normally this irritable. 

"How has your colony been going, Yellow?" Steven asks.

Yellow shifts in her seat. "It's been going well, Steven. My Bismuths recently finished work on the spires and the sky arena. The creatures of the planet are proving to put up a struggle, but it is nothing that the quartzes can't handle."

Steven nodded in his own version of approval. Connie looked uncomfortable next to Rose Pearl. 

"Is this all that happens during the ball?" Connie asks, turning to Steven.

"Steven, your pet is not to spea-" Yellow begins to hiss, but Steven waves a hand to cut her off.

Connie was surprised as he patiently turned to her. "For the most part, yes. When the dancing is finished, they will come up and speak to us with complaints or gifts and suggestions. Then it is over."

Connie nodded, looking over at the robotically dancing gems. Sparing a quick glance at Steven, she saw he looked incredibly tired. She wondered how much sleep he got on Homeworld daily. 

Steven stifled a wide yawn, waiting patiently for it to end. He wanted to retreat to the Garden, or somewhere else where it was quiet. Being a Diamond was not easy. 

Finally, the song ended and the gems lined up neatly in front of each throne to speak to one of the Diamonds. Steven's gems and White's gems made two lines, side by side. 

The first gem in line was an Agate. She saluted. "My Diamond, I was wondering why you haven't shattered the prisoners from the Earth colony?"

Steven's mood soured again, but he kept calm and composed. "It is something that doesn't concern you."

The Agate looked satisfied with the answer and walked off. An Amethyst was next.

"My Diamond, the humans in the zoo are growing restless. They request your presence." 

Steven tipped his head to the side, deciding quickly. "I will visit soon."

The Amethyst nodded happily. 

Steven nearly choked when he saw the next gem. It was a Rose Quartz.

_Impossible. I had every Rose Quartz shattered._

The room seemed to hold its breath as they noticed the gem that shouldn't exist. She didn't bother saluting Steven.

"Why have you shattered all of the Rose Quartzes?" She asked plainly, tossing a ringlet over her shoulder. 

Steven swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "Why aren't you shattered?"

"The Rose Quartzes did nothing to you! Why should we have to suffer for the antics of one?"

Steven didn't reply.

"Why did you shatter all of us?" She asked again.

Steven sighed. "Because I wanted to. I didn't want any more Rose Quartzes running around and mucking things up." 

She shook her head. "You know that is wrong! The Rose Quartzes have done nothing! The one that became the symbol of the Earth's rebellion isn't us! We didn't fight back against your rule. Why are you repaying our loyalty like this?"

"I am a Diamond, and you should do well to remember that." Steven hissed.

She shook her head, defiance shining in her eyes. "You are a boy cracking from the weight of the crown forced upon your head."

Steven lifted a hand and closed it into a fist. A bubble formed around the Rose Quartz, shrinking and poofing the gem.

A light pink quartz gem clattered to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will this play into the story later?


	12. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven is angry  
> or  
> *distant yelling*

The Ball was over quickly after that. 

Steven personally grabbed the Rose Quartz gem, turning it over in his hands as a distraction for the building anger inside of him. The gems slowly cleared out, and Steven said his goodbyes to the Diamonds and headed back to his room. He needed to calm down.

"Rose Pearl, take Connie back to the Garden and stay there with her. Pink Pearl, take Lion and Spinel down for a quick check-in at the Zoo." Steven sighed, waiting for them to disperse themselves according to what he had just told them. 

He stepped inside his room and ordered a bed, letting himself fall forward and collapse on top of it. His anger filled every inch of him. He hated it.

Steven hated being called Pink Diamond. He hated the balls. He hated gems. He hated his mother. He hated Rose Quartz. He hated the Earth. He hated the Crystal Gems. He hated the lies his mother had told them. He hated how broken they looked. He hated the pink diamond on his belly. He hated himself. He hated he was alone. He hated being around people. 

Steven buried his face into a pillow furiously, wanting to scream into like he had when he was very little. But, even then, it would crack the floors and the ceilings and break pebbles. If he screamed now, he had a chance of bringing down the entire palace. 

So Steven just tried to see how long he could hold his breath, how long he could live without breathing. Maybe, one of these days, he would be brave enough to push past his limits. To order the pebbles to make sure he didn't breathe again. 

Steven turned over and rubbed his eyes. Who was he kidding? Even if he died, his mother would somehow find a way to follow him to the afterlife. He hated her with his entire will. 

He vaguely wondered if she hated him too. 

Instead of giving it much more thought, he ran a hand over his gem. It was sensitive to the touch, as always. It had been that way since he was six and White had torn it out of his body in a fit of anger. He had never felt fear or pain quite that flavor since. 

Steven needed someone to talk to. He didn't want to break anything. He just wanted to be calm. But he wasn't a child anymore. But who would want to talk him at the moment? Rose, Pink, and Spinel were out of the picture. They had all known his mother and her moods. He didn't want to be around them. 

Steven dragged himself up and ran another hand through his hair, walking out of his room. 

He needed to be calm. He needed to be composed.

He needed to be a Diamond. 

Steven halted for a second, taking in a deep breath. He held it for five seconds and then released. It was a calming technique Pink Pearl had taught him, and he had never been more grateful. He couldn't lose his cool like this. 

The world seemed to be against that today, though. 

As he walked, feeling slightly better, an Amethyst practically flew into his path, and it was only thanks to his reflexes that he didn't fall over. She rolled forward, a lazy grin on her face as she turned in excitement. She must have assumed Steven was another lowly Amethyst. 

"Oi, watch it!" She yelled. 

Steven stared at her for a second in surprise, waiting for just the moment she realized who she was talking to. A horrified expression hit her face after a second, and Steven relished in the feeling of her fear, the taste palpable in the air. 

Then he clasped his hands behind his back with a devil's smirk on his face, leaning forward slightly. " _Watch it_."

Her gem shattered into hundreds of pieces, scattering everywhere as her form exploded. Steven leaned back, feeling satisfied. But he did wish he had a Pearl with him at the moment. He made due by turning to the nearest gem.

"You." he commanded harshly. "Clean up this mess immediately. Deliver the shards to Yellow Diamond and tell her she is free to do what she wishes."

The Jasper nodded hastily, rushing forward to start picking up shards. 

Steven continued walking until he realized he didn't particularly want to talk to anyone at the moment. It just... wasn't worth it. 

So he simply strolled through the Palace, enjoying gazing around without the mantle of Diamond on his shoulders, since he took the quietest routes. His shoulders sagged as he gazed up to a mural depicting White Diamond with stars in his eyes. 

Without any titles or responsibilities weighing him down, Steven could truly act the boy he was. Childlike wonder crept into his mind, silencing all other thoughts. Sometimes, it was refreshing to admire the intricate world around him. 

The walls were crafted with the finest materials made available on every colony, the blueprints drawn up by the most talented Bismuth, and every operation overseen by trustworthy Agates. 

"Steven?"

Steven snapped to attention, his back going rigid as he cooled his gaze and wiped all emotions off his face in a practiced manner. White Diamond stood in front of him, watching him with an eyebrow watched. 

"Yes, White?" Steven asked, tipping his head to the side. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I like to take walks to calm myself. I sent away my entourage for some tasks." Steven said, his words almost robotic. He was careful not to show any emotion. It would be rewarded with punishment. 

White nodded, still looking suspicious. "What have you done with that Rose Quartz?"

Steven fought to keep his demeanor unbothered. "I planned to question her about how she escaped shatterings and possibly use her."

White sighed. "I would prefer she be shattered, honestly."

Steven shrugged. "It would be a better example to say we made her specially. I can keep her by my side."

"Your entourage seems to be growing as of late," White says with a smirk.

Steven smiled faintly. "It certainly has. But, as a Diamond, we should use all the gems we want, correct? Our life is not one of ease."

White nodded approvingly. "Exactly. I'm pleased you can acknowledge that. Carry on, Steven."

Steven gave a smile small before walking past her, turning a corner. Considering all of his other interactions with the head of the Diamonds, that one was not very high on the list of bad ones. 

Maybe he should make more of an effort to keep positive. 

Connie stood next to Rose Pearl in the elegant garden belonging to the original Pink Diamond.

The original tyrant. 

She pushed aside the fury and turned to Rose Pearl. "Do you know what that was about?"

Rose Pearl shook her head. "I am afraid not, Connie. I believe Pink Pearl would have a better idea than I. She has been serving my Steven longer than I." 

Connie sighed and walked over to one of the flower beds, sitting on the end and staring at a rose. "Do you remember this garden? It was Pink Diamond's."

Pearl's face fell for a moment, as she bit her lip before looking up. "I serve Steven Diamond. Why would I know Pink Diamond?"

Connie swore she saw a flicker of pain and recognition in her eyes. 

She would save Pearl and stop Steven. 

And she would get Earth back in the process. The bad guys didn't win, and she was about to prove it. 


	13. hiatus

my loves! i just wanted to let you know i am going to be taking a hiatus for a little while. however, when i come back, i will be posting a multiple chapter update.  
wishing good on you all!  
love, pebble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you see another weird end note i swear its a glitch and not me

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it was partially decent


End file.
